Through The ShadowZ
by FlEsH AnD BoNeZ
Summary: Kisara and Seth are together when she discovers she has to marry Atemu. How can Seth save his beloved Kisara? How will Atemu react when he finds out about Seth and Kisara? The final battle begins now! Can Seth win? FINISHED
1. Beginnings

**_Through The Shadows _**

FAB: hello dear ANGST readers! Here I am again, writing some stupid FICs. I've already wrote about Malik, Noah and now it's Kisara's and Seth's turn. But don't worry: Ryou, Seto, Kai and others are next! I'm just sick of ONE-SHOT's already…so, this one ISN'T ONE SHOT! YAY!

I noticed that there are only few REAL FICs about the triangle Seth x Kisara x Atemu, and now I'm trying to make one of those.

**Summary:** Ancient Egypt is here again! Well, it is better than ancient Greece and Pythagoras…oh well, no matter. Now, Kisara is the hidden lover of Seth. They thought they can be together forever and things like this. But then Kisara is being sold to Atemu as his princess and she has to break up with Seth. But when the final battle is about to begin, whom will she be loyal to?

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN YGO! IF I HAD OWNED IT, I COULD HAVE BASHED YAMI/ATEMU AWAY TO THE SHADOW REALM **(evil laugh)

Yeah, I like being evil to Yami because he is Egyptian…

**Genre:** hmm…ANGST of course…and a bit of everything, I think…

**Rating:** ok, I'm not sure, but I think it's PG13…

**IMPORTANT!** If you read this one, and you think I deserve some yelling at because of my writing or maybe you are a lovely soul and like this story, please review! It's really important!

Key:

Look, I have some problem using asterisk and slash and some more signs, so I have to use other kinds of marking. **If anyone knows how to solve this problem, his or her (did I forget someone?) review is welcomed!**

() – thinking

"" – speaking

T-T- crying…Maybe I use it, somehow…

Ok, now that I've done the introduction and reminded you to R + R, on with story…

_**Through The Shadows **_

The full moon was shining that night; Kisara was running, running on the way to Seth's palace near the river. She ran in the shadows, hiding from every blink of light. Torches and candles were lit in the poor rooms of the huts she passed by, but she didn't care. She had to see Seth, and she hurried up.

Her face was wet from tears, and her blue eyes were now slightly red and sore. Only an hour ago she heard the most terrifying things she has ever heard. (No…it can't be…everything but this…) She wanted to see Seth Immediately, because it might be the last time see could do that. From now on, her life would change, and she was angry and furious about that. She wanted the things just like they were now, but what could she do?

She reached the edge of her neighborhood, and passed to the second block. The moon hid behind the clouds when she needed its pale light the most. The cold air pierced through her thin gown and her arms soon were frozen. She shivered, but didn't stop running. Now the shadows engulfed her and she was invisible to the world. Shivering once more, she slid through the shadows to the Nile. Cold Egypt night surrounded her, and locks of her light, beautiful hair flew around her. She was almost there; she was almost inside Seth's palace.

Bending and almost crawling, Kisara reached the servants gate of the palace. She quietly opened the old metallic frame and walked inside. There was small garden, designated for the servants that worked in Seth's palace. Kisara stopped and started walking slowly. She shivered and breathed hard; she was desperate and felt horrible. Silently walking, almost crying, she felt two strong arms grabbing her to a shadowed path near the main garden of the palace.

She let out on small gasp, as she recognized the person who grabbed her. His presence was warm and comforting, because he was none but Seth. She felt him hugging her, his hands on her face, and silently his voice whispered "Tears? Why are you crying, Kisara?" he asked. She closed her eyes, she couldn't see him, and she felt he was so naïve, he didn't even know about the whole business around her. He didn't know he was going to lose her. Forever.

"Well, tell me!" he asked demandingly, slightly touching her face "What made you cry, my dear?" Kisara didn't look up. She was afraid, afraid to lose Seth and her life and…all of her dreams. The dreams she shared with Seth. She opened her eyes, and searched for his in the dark. The stars shone, and the moon appeared again, so she could see millions of sparks reflecting in them. "Seth…" she whispered, terrified "I…I am lost. I can't do it. They want me to…" but then her voice broke, as more tears slid from her eyes. Seth silently brushed them away from her face, and kissed her, as she was sobbing and crying.

"It's my father…The pharaoh wanted to marry to a girl from rich family, and my father sold me…To the pharaoh…" Seth's arms froze as he heard Kisara's miserable whispers. "No…" he said slowly, realizing what it means. More of Kisara's tears landed into his hands, she shivered again and held into him.

"You are cold, Kisara," he said, as he picked her up and carried her into his palace. The room he entered was heated and warm. Small bonfire was burning and sparkling, few torches lit the engraved walls. Seth sat down with Kisara in his arms. Her beautiful eyes were filled of tears. He caressed her smooth flesh, talking to her calmly. "Don't worry Kisara…" he said "We can find a way. I will find a way. I won't let the Pharaoh take you away from me. Please don't cry…" Kisara looked at him. "You really think we can find a solution?" she sadly stared into the fire, and then turned to face Seth again "I love you Seth. I want to be with you forever. I nearly lost my mind when father ordered me to prepare for tomorrow. He takes me to the Pharaoh palace, and all I thought about was to run away. I want to run away with you, Seth."

"I love you too, Kisara, but you know we can't run away. They'll find us. My father won't let me leave my responsibility as high-priest." Seth stopped, thinking about the things his father told him today…His father was always looking for power and control over other people. Maybe Seth's love for power was strong, but his love for Kisara was much stronger. He wouldn't let her go. She was his only friend ever since he has saved her from an attack in the market of the city three year ago. The men were trying to get her because of her looks, they thought she must be cursed, and she would have surely been killed if he hadn't interfered.

Seth knew they both were so familiar. They both were pawns of their fathers; they both were used and lived in fear, hiding their love and hurting themselves time after time. They were separated before, of course. Once had his father sent him to a sailing journey for a month; he missed Kisara so much then. His work was often standing in their way, not to mention his father's attempts of gaining more power; Seth was traveling to the near and far cities, searching for Kaa. He never found something interesting, causing his father act furiously and he was always angry towards his son.

Kisara was also always controlled. She was pushed around, wasn't allowed to get out of her father's palace, she had to stay home and do chores all the time. She was cleaning and sewing. She ran out many times, sneaking to meet Seth and be with him. How could the Pharaoh understand her feelings? She heard about his rudeness, his heartlessness, his cruelness. She was afraid of him. She wanted to stay here with Seth.

"I have to go there tomorrow" she said weakly into Seth's embrace. His hands played with her long light hair. "Don't be afraid, Kisara" he said "Trust me. I will be there too. I'm one of the Pharaoh advisors; I will see you then, Kisara." He answered. Then a silence fell between the two. Seth stroked her hair gently, and she calmed down in his arms.

The night outside the room was slowly turning into a dawn, when Seth opened his eyes. Kisara was still in his arms, sleeping. He looked at her handsome face, sorrow and gloom consuming him. Then he shook the feelings away. He had to believe. (Dear Ra…I pray for your mighty powers above us all…Roar in your skies through heaven…Please let Kisara stay with me…Please let us stay together…)

He woke up Kisara, helping her to get up. She looked so gloomy and sad. "Remember", he told her while leading her to the gardens "Never give up".

She looked at him and smiled slightly. And her smile filled him with hope. "We will be together, Kisara" he said "We are going to be together".

The moon's pale light was vanishing when the sun rose up the Nile. The water streamed and small rainbows were shining through the waves. Kisara looked at Seth, memorizing his expression forever in her heart. He leaned down and kissed her. She broke away, and turned around, running back to her father's palace. She turned around again and saw him gazing on her. She waved and ran, hiding again in the shadows of the low buildings. She walked through them towards scary and unknown fate.

* * *

FAB: How about this chapter? Do you think it deserves to live? Just R + R… 

Malik: Well, at least I'm not the victim this time…

FAB: What did you say?

Malik: Me? (Looks innocent)

FAB: Yeah, you my darling. Now repeat your words! Haven't I told you already to sit there quietly and let me work here!

Malik: Don't forget this computer is mine also! I have homework to do!

FAB: But you are always copying my homework! Get serious.

Malik: OK. So people…R + R and she will finally let me copy our Math. I hate numbers!

FAB: Enough with you Malik.

_…Bye, and have a great time!_


	2. The Watcher

_**Through The Shadows – Chapter 2 – The Watcher **_

Malik: Oh, FAB is finally gone…

FAB: No I'm not! Get off my computer, Malik, let me write the second chapter!

Malik: Do you always have to expel me? _I just wanna live_…

FAB: Wanna get hurt? (Takes out the sword)

Malik: (swallowing) Nope…

FAB: That's good. Well hello there, dear ANGST readers! How are you today? I'm about to try and save this story, so now it's the time for the second chapter! I told you it is not going to be ONE SHOT…

Still I haven't got _any_ reviews for this work, and I expect some **exalted soul **to review this time…Oh well…

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN YGO! Unlucky me…**

Malik: Are you going to stop this blabbing of yours?

FAB: Get quiet there, in your corner! Before I send you to the Shadow Realm!

Malik: Oh NO! Be good, dear people, and review…My life is in real danger…

FAB: That's enough Malik. Now on with this story…

_**Chapter 2 – The Watcher**_

Kisara washed her face over the basin near the river. She tried to get rid of the redness spreading over her cheeks. She was about to cry again, her hands immediately covered her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She bent down and immersed her face in a dripping handful of cool water. She looked at her reflection in the water, her eyes almost invisible in the blue of the Nile.

She got dressed, wearing traditional yet simple clothes. She walked through her room, looking at all the things she used to live among. Her hands touched the wooden table and her bed. She sat down on it, staring around, full of nostalgic memories and feeling the sadness and the helplessness consuming her. But she wasn't afraid anymore; Seth told her "Don't be afraid"…He was going to help her…

A maid knocked on the door, and Kisara got up and opened it. "The master wants you down, mistress," said the made "He is ready…"

Kisara nodded, looking one more last time on her bedroom. She wouldn't ever see it again; the room wasn't much, but it was hers. She lived there, dreamt there, sang to herself when she thought about Seth, and the happiness filled her heart. She was there through happy and mournful moments…Was she really going to lose all of this?

Her father waited her outside, in the carriage hitched to horses. He looked at her, his black eyes narrowing at her red cheeks and trembling lips. "Stop showing your weaknesses!" he told her harshly "You are not going there to be executed. The Pharaoh has the most powerful empire in this world; He is the King of earth and the chosen of the gods. Now Enough with that." He said, helping her sit next to him. She nodded out of habit, and bowed her head. She stared at her feet during the entire ride to the Pharaoh palace.

* * *

Seth was sitting in the royal courtroom, listening to some boring speech. He glanced at the Pharaoh several times, while his fingers silently explored the engravings of his Millennium Rod. He thought about Kisara, hatred and grudge towards the Pharaoh filling his soul. (He is going to take everything I've ever had…I can't let him. I won't let him take Kisara away from me…)

Atemu stood up, the light of the room glowing on his golden jewelries covering his body. He wore his red cloak and looked very impressive. He started to talk about the earlier discussion, but Seth wasn't concentrating. He was still worried about Kisara. Atemu's voice creating a hole inside Seth's head, while other feelings and the desire to scream fighting over him, Seth sat silently, his face blank, hiding all the feelings he might have.

Finally Atemu stopped his talks, and dismissed his advisors. Seth got up, he was about to leave; After all, he had a lot of work to do in the Temple. The Pharaoh could dismiss him, but the serving under Ra was forever. "Seth…" he heard the voice of the All-Mighty-King behind him "Please stay. I have a talk for you." said Atemu behind Seth's back. Seth stopped his pacing and turned around, his Rod in one hand and his cloak waving around him. Atemu looked at him for some time, studying him, and then he signed him to sit in front of his golden throne.

Seth obeyed silently, waiting politely for the Pharaoh to start. Atemu then smiled and leant back. "You see, Seth, yesterday I had found me a beautiful girl to be my princess. She is from a good family, you know. Her father is one of my closest friends, and his daughter is one the prettiest girl in my kingdom. I want to marry her as soon as possible. Please tell when you think it is appropriate to do that." said Atemu calmly. Seth's rage roared like hungry dragon inside his core, but he managed to take over his feelings. His face remained calm and blank when he answered "I need to check the stars before I can answer this question. That's not that simple." he said and his hands tightened around the Rod.

"I understand," said Atemu "Please remember to do this, and tell me later. Now, I want you to accompany me. Her father is bringing her to me, and I want you to tell me what you think about my choice." Atemu stood up, Seth was waiting for him to pass him, still full of anger and hate. (Is he doing this on purpose? Does he know about Kisara and me?) thought Seth while silently following the all-mighty Pharaoh. (Kisara…Are you alright?) And the blinks of worry were beating with his heart.

* * *

Kisara swallowed hard as they reached the royal palace. She couldn't bring herself to move, and her father looked at her impatiently. "Get up already!" he told her angrily "The Pharaoh is waiting for us. Now get up!" Kisara slowly rose from her place and got off the carriage. Her father caught her arm, and pulled her forwards the entrance, making her walk faster. She resisted, trying to push him, but that was useless. She was forced to walk through corridors and gorgeous rooms, until they reached the main throne hall. The doors were closed, and Kisara's father signaled one of his servants to get inside and ask for permission to their entry.

The servant ran into the hall, bowing his head, and disappeared behind the heavy door. Kisara couldn't bare it anymore. The nerves were starting to get her; she hated to be treated like tool, like lifeless being. She had her life, and she had her love and feelings, and the thought of being used like this made her almost scream. In one intense movement, Kisara broke off her father's grip on her arms, and started running towards the exit.

**"GET HER!"**

* * *

Seth heard the young servant announcing about Kisara's arrival. He was ready to play his role as the Pharaoh advisor, and his heart was beating from the thought Kisara would enter the room soon. Atemu smiled and told the servants to open the door for the delegation, but suddenly a wild scream was herd in the room, causing Seth to freeze in place.

**"GET HER!"**

That was the voice of Kisara's father. Atemu moved on his place, confused. "What is going on?" asked several voices from the hall. Atemu calmed down, leaning back. "I think we will discover that soon." he said to Seth who was sitting beside him. Seth gripped the Rod hard, trying to figure out what could have happened.

Kisara was running as fast as she could, but five guards were now chasing after her, she jumped over a statue, hiding behind it, and then run to the opposite direction. Grabbing the walls, she tried to sneak to the other room, but one of the guards had finally caught her. She tried to twist free, but it was to no advantage; the guards encircled her and pulled her towards the hall again. All that time she was twisting and screaming on them to leave her alone. "LET ME GO!" she yelled. When they passed her father, he looked at her with absolute anger in his eyes. He slapped her, causing tears to stream from her eyes.

Seth stood up, hearing the screams and the voices. (What are they doing?) he searched for Kisara, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the guards roughly pushing her into the hall. The Pharaoh was still sitting down, looking at the sight before him. He didn't do anything to stop the guards.

Kisara was thrown on her knees on the floor before the throne, and Seth jumped from his seat. "Remain on your place, Seth." said Atemu quietly. Seth glared at him. "Tell them to stop treating her like this!" he said angrily "Tell them to stop." he nearly whispered as he sat down again, looking at Kisara.

She stood up, defeat look in her bluish eyes, her long hair falling freely on her shoulders and her back. She looked at the throne, trying to see clearly the figure sitting there. She saw only his body, wrapped in red cloak. But his face was invisibly to her. She couldn't see his eyes through the shadows.

Her father spoke to the Pharaoh; Kisara wasn't listening. She felt her father's hand holding her arm tightly, and looked up at the mysterious figure of the Pharaoh, trying to see him. Her eyes then looked beside the figure, and her breath froze. She saw Seth there, sitting just near the Pharaoh, looking at her. She saw blink of relief when she noticed him. He looked at her, and slowly moved his lips, trying to get her understood the words he was speaking. "Be calm, don't do anything stupid…" he said voicelessly. Kisara looked at him, as a little smile appeared on her face.

The Pharaoh was looking at Kisara. He saw her trying to see him, and how she failed. He saw her looking at Seth, and the change of her expression. His eyes traveled to Seth sitting next to him. (So he knows her…And she knows him…Weird, I know that Seth has some mysterious girl meeting him at his palace. So why is he looking at Kisara that way? Of course, she so beautiful, anyone would stare at her!) Atemu thought to himself, paying only little attention to Kisara's father speech.

Finally Kisara's father finished his talks. Then Kisara tried to pull her arm away from the death grip of her father. She managed to free her arm, and started stepping back, almost falling. The figure on the throne stood up. Finally she saw his face, and it caused her to be frozen on place again.

His eyes looked at her, admiring her. He stepped off his throne towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. Seth followed him. The guards were now behind her, ready to catch her if she tried to run away again.

Atemu's steps echoed through the hall, and all the servants and the people presenting there stared at her, transfixed. The tension around her was so thick; she could almost feel it cutting her skin like razors. And she couldn't stand there anymore.

Seth watched her suffering. He saw her eyes narrowing and her breath freezing. She looked so fragile, so broken from what was about to happened that it slashed his heart. But there was nothing he could do right now. He couldn't help her. He could just watch her there, glaring fearfully at the Pharaoh. He could just watch her being taken away. He almost lost every hope.

Atemu was close to her now. He looked into her eyes, searching for a glimpse of approval. But he saw only confusion and fear. (She is afraid of me right now. I can understand that. Soon, she gets accustomed to her new life. She doesn't have to be worried,) thought Atemu.

"Take her to my rooms," he said to his guards that immediately walked with her out of the throne hall, didn't letting her squirm away.

Seth looked after her little form, disappearing in the shadows of the corridor, and wished he could run there and hug her.

But he had to suppress the feelings. He had to plan carefully his steps. He was about to get Kisara back to him, no matter how.

* * *

FAB: Liked that? I think it is going to be interesting…What do you think, Malik?

Malik: Ahm…I don't know…I think it is ok.

FAB: You see, people? If Malik says it is ok then you have to agree!

Malik: Therefore Read and Review!

FAB: That's right. I'll try to update ASAP. Meantime Malik and I are going to study for the Damn History Test! Oh well…

Bye, and have a nice weekend!


	3. Shadowed Fate

_**Through The Shadows – Chapter 3 – Shadowed Fate **_

FAB: Dear Ender, I hate tests! Do you, Malik?

Malik: Isn't that obvious? You think I'm some kind of School Geek?

FAB: Well…I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself...Oh, Hello dear ANGST readers! How are you today? Sorry for not updating so long…Damn School…

I discovered there are _righteous_ people in this world! Thanks to the dear soul that reviewed me last time!

Anyways…I'm really sorry for not updating!

Malik: Stop apologizing, and just make a progress! I hate when you are wasting time!

FAB: I hate when you are disturbing me! Wanna get down? (Takes out the sword)

Malik: Ooh…Yeah… (Runs away)

FAB: Well…I didn't mean to scare him away…Nah, on with the story…

_**Chapter 3 – Shadowed Fate**_

Kisara slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the bed, white silk blankets wrapped around her body. Late afternoon sun cast little warm rays around the shadowed room. She tried to sit down, and look around her. It wasn't her room at home. It wasn't Seth's palace either. Then where was she?

Kisara's hands now grabbed her head, the light material of the blanket caressing her face. What happened? She just couldn't remember…It seemed to her that she was sleeping forever…Her body was numb and she felt she couldn't move…

**/"GET HER!"/**

Her father's voice rang in her mind again and again; she closed her eyes as the headache filled her thoughts, her hair fell on her face as she let out small whimper. Now she could remember; the Pharaoh's palace, her attempt to run away, the guards pulling her back to the throne hall, the Pharaoh's mysterious figure. Her father's speech…And Seth…Seth watching her being dragged into…The Pharaoh's rooms! So there she was now. But she didn't recall falling asleep. She didn't remembered how they entered the room.

Kisara closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus and remember what happened after her pace in the corridor. She painfully remembered one of the guards pulling her back…The feeling of something soft on her nose and mouth…The smell was so sweet and heavy…So they just "calmed" her down…

Her head hurt so much that her eyes were filled with tears. She tried to breathe and relieve the pain, but the air didn't reach her lungs. The attack passed, and the next minute she was breathing hard, her heart beatings fast and strong.

"You are awake." she heard an echoing voice somewhere near her. She barely lifted her head up to face the speaker. The red cloak still covered his body, and his intense purple eyes were darkened and calm. A new wave of pain immediately shot through her head. Her hands grabbed one another, when all the room span around her. Her low lip trembled when she struggled again for air.

The next moment he sat beside her, his warm hands taking her cold ones. "What is it with you?" he asked when he saw her eyes reflecting the pain she felt inside "How do you feel?". Could Kisara answer, she would have probably told him she was suffocating, but she felt so weak she couldn't even think about the answer. He held her head up, pulling her into sitting position.

"Can…t…" Kisara let out in a whimper, her hand trying to escape his touch, "Le..a..ve" she tried to tell him to leave her alone, but he didn't understand what she said. "Kisara," he said her name, and she heard his voice like it was coming from far depths. She looked into his face fading into darkness when she fell unconscious into his arms.

* * *

Seth looked at the sun setting down into the Nile as he sat on the summit of Ra Temple. No one, except him, could reach this place. The place was sacred, and Seth wanted to be alone, and feel the power of the eternity as he sat in one of the highest spots in the world. He could see outstanding outlook; the setting sun covered the world with gold color, and his hands that traced the carvings of his Millennium Rod as usually, were also gold and shining.

He wanted Kisara to see this place. It was his secret place, and he never shared it with anyone. He wanted Kisara to sit here beside him, the sun casting golden light into her hair and on her bluish eyes, her smiling warmer than million rays. Yet he was ready for his plan. And the first thing he needed to do was to make sure he and Kisara had enough time. But then, afterwards, what was he going to do? Could they both run away?

Seth's eyes traveled to the horizons in front of him. He knew well what is lying behind the distant buildings. There was the desert: wilderness of burning sand and death…The only way to escape was via the sea: if there was a chance they won't get caught, they could get into a boat and sail far away from this land. But where can they go? Where couldn't the Pharaoh, the all-mighty ruler, the king of land, find the two of them?

In addition, Seth didn't want to lose his place as high-priest. He loved the power that this kind of position granted him. And what would his father said if he run away? He'd said Seth was coward. He couldn't fight for what was his. And Seth wasn't coward. He knew he could win Kisara back somehow.

The sun rays slowly slipped from the rim of the Temple as the sun's light was disappearing; few stars started to glow in the sky, shining. Seth watched them lit, as he noticed the one that was lighter than the others; it was also the higher among them. It was like the Pharaoh, like his mighty position upon the others. The highest star ever, looking down on this shadowed world.

And suddenly, a new star was lit up above. It was even higher than the previous star. Its light was stronger then the previous one.

And Seth finally realized what he had to do in order to stop the Pharaoh. He had to take the Pharaoh's place.

* * *

Kisara felt warm hands touching her face. She felt her body wrapped in the soft blanket. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were so heavy. Her head then was gently laid on the pillow, and she heard voices. She felt them far away from her, barely audible.

"Will she be alright?" said a voice. She couldn't recognize its owner.

"Yes, it is just strange reaction to that medicine. She will be alright. There are some people that are reacting strangely to the medicine. Despite this happens very rarely. It seems she is one of them. You mustn't let her smell the medicine more, your majesty." said feminine voice. Kisara tried again to open her eyes, but couldn't. She heard the noise of liquid pouring into cup.

"I'll try to give it to her now. I think I can try to wake her up." said the first voice again. Kisara heard him more clearly, and it sounded somehow familiar to her. She fought to open her eyes, and finally succeeded. Dim shadows were visible, as she moved slightly, pain crossing her head. She almost lost her breath.

She heard the sound of a cup being put on the table, when two strong arms were wrapped again around her, helping her to sit in the bed. Then the person handed her the cup. "Here, my dear Kisara. Now drink this, it will help you." Kisara slowly nodded as she felt the cup being placed into her hands, and then she slowly lifted them up to her lips. She sipped some warm liquid, and felt it streaming into her body, clearing her throat and her lungs.

"Ikana, you may go." said the voice next to her.

Kisara saw the shadow of young girl with long hair bowing her head down. "Yes, your majesty." said the girl as she whirled and got out of the room.

Kisara focused on the person sitting beside her. She recognized the Pharaoh's face, as his hand touched hers. "Drink," he said again "You have to drink this. You will feel better." he told her. She felt him looking at her, observing every movement she made. So she lifted the cup once again, and drank the strange liquid. She did that several times, until the last drop of the beverage was gone.

The Pharaoh took the cup out of her now shaking hands. She heard him getting up, and again the sound of pouring liquid. She shivered as she tried to see the room around her again. The window was dark, and stars shone outside in the night sky. She let out soft breath at the sight. She remembered running to Seth's palace after she discovered about her arranged marriage. The remembrance of the day's events caused her headache regain strength, and her hands grabbed her head again.

The Pharaoh set next to her on the bed. He took her hands away from her head, and lent her body back onto the pillow. "That's alright. It is going to pass. You will feel better." His voice circled her mind "Trust me."

Then the cup was again inside her hands, and a moment afterward she was drinking again. "I know you were thrown into this, Kisara" he suddenly said "Don't worry. You will get used to live this life. You will get used to me." she almost suffocated from the liquid when she heard that. Coughing twice, she lowered the cup to look at him.

"Kisara," he said "just trust me."

His voice had immediately woken the memory of Seth.

* * *

Seth was lying in his bed, looking outside his window. He closed the main halls of the Temple, and had very unpleasant dinner with his father. He said nothing during the dinner, just listened to his father speaking about more power, about legendary beasts and how disappointing Seth's current position was. Seth ate silently, thinking about Kisara, trying to forget his father, and forget this day, and forget the world.

He thought he was tired, and he tried to sleep. Then he discovered he was suddenly too alert for that. He lied with his hands crossed, and tried to think about the winning over the Pharaoh. How could he do this? How could he claim the throne?

Yet the idea was perfect: he was going to get the power his father always wanted, and he was going to reunite with Kisara.

And the only way to win over the Pharaoh was to bet with him. It was going to be dangerous, hard and bloodshed war. Only one of them could live through. And it had to be Seth.

* * *

FAB: Whoa, I finished the third chapter!

Malik: And? You want me to throw a party for you?

FAB: I will appreciate some feedback.

Malik: See? So, dear readers, please read and REVIEW!

FAB: That's right. Express yourselves, dear readers! Tell me what you think about this story!

Malik: When is the next test?

FAB: Malik! Enough touching my stuff! Get out of my personal drawers! What the hell are you doing?

Malik: I'm doing homework! I'm just recomposing your stupid essays to my perfect work!

FAB: Get away! Give my homework back Malik!

Malik: No way!

FAB: Alright, you forced me to use my lethal weapon! (Takes out the frying pan)

Malik: Oh, no! (Runs with FAB's notebook) Help! Please REVIEW before it gets me!

FAB: Well, time to run! Goodbye people, and have a great weekend!


	4. Lies, Grace And Struggle

**_Through The Shadows – Chapter 4 – Lies, Grace And Struggle_**

Malik: (crawls into FAB's drawers) Yeah, finally…FAB's homework…I haven't done math for awhile…Not that FAB is doing it perfectly well…

FAB: (crawls behind Malik with the frying pan)

Malik: Ooh, FAB has literature also…And history too…I am going to submit all my homework this time…

FAB: (raises the frying pan)…

Malik: Come to me dear notebooks…My precious…

FAB: (hits Malik on the head with the frying pan and cause him to blackout)

Malik: X…X

FAB: Hello there, dear ANGST readers! How are you today? Better than Malik, I presume…I haven't updated in awhile, but now it is time for another chapter.

Since I forgot last time, here you have **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! WHY? If I had owned YGO, I would have bashed that Wheeler thingy away!**

I hate him **even more **than the Egyptian! (AKA Yami)

No matter…Now on with the story!

**_Chapter 4 – Lies, Grace And Struggle_**

Seth sat on the floor of Ra Temple, in one of the sacred rooms behind the altar. He was playing with the prophetic objects, trying to figure out when was the date for Atemu and Kisara's wedding (Not that I am going to let it happen!) thought Seth as he grasped his millennium Rod and concentrated.

Lethal power crossed his veins as the hand of the ancient Egyptian calendar whirled and twisted in its place. Seth started to mumble the prayers of the doom, and as he was whispering the ancient words his Rod was glowing and shining.

Finally Seth opened his eyes, sweat covering his forehead from the concentration. The feeling of powers still beating in his head, he looked at the date. It was right away on this month.

Seth looked at the date and sighed. He couldn't let the pharaoh know it. He was going to lie about the date. It was a dangerous thing to do, since the Pharaoh was god himself. And still Seth's plan was very vague. And he had to train the _Shadows Games_ before he challenged the Pharaoh.

* * *

Kisara opened her eyes heavily to the bright sun of the morning. She sat up in the bed, struggling to get her numb limbs move. She stretched, ignoring the pain it caused her, and then looked around on the room. She remembered the previous evening, and the talk with the Pharaoh. 

/"You will get used to me…"/

The words echoed inside her mind as shivers went down her spine. She was confused, but she knew what she had to do: she had to run away from here. But when could she do this? How could she do this? And where was Seth? Where was she?

She got up, her legs have betrayed her and she fell back on the bed. She didn't give up thought – she got up again, and made her way towards the window.

The look was outstanding; her room was located high, it was third or fourth floor, and the royal gardens were visible underneath. The air wasn't hot, it was warm, and she sighed as the light breeze caressed her face and the air reached her burning lungs. She had been so transfixed by the view, she didn't hear that someone enter the room.

"Mistress…" she heard a voice behind her and turned around. She saw a young girl in maid clothes standing behind her. She had long black hair and grey eyes, and her voice was somehow familiar. Kisara looked at her, waiting her to continue. The maid seemed nervous.

"Are you feeling well?" said the girl. Kisara looked at her and a small smile crossed her face. She nodded. "I think I am better."

"I'm glad. Do you want to go out, to the gardens? It is beautiful day." said the girl "His majesty sent me to help you dress up and serve you some food."

Kisara looked at her again "Tell me…" she started, trying to recall…However, she couldn't remember the girl's name.

"My name is Ikana, my mistress…" said the girl.

"I know who you are! You were here last night, right?" asked Kisara. The girl nodded. "I was helping the Pharaoh treat you. He saw you were not feeling well and called me. I prepared the tea for you." she said and smiled, feeling proud because Kisara, the future princess of Egypt, remembered her. Kisara smiled back at her. "I want to go out to the gardens." she said "I want to see the flowers and breathe the air. I feel somehow suffocated here."

"No problems. I help you dress up." said Ikana.

She went out of the room, and was back in two minutes. Ikana brought clean clothes for Kisara, and after she got dressed, Ikana led Kisara into the dining hall, where Kisara tried to eat some breakfast. "I feel like I can't eat anything" she said to Ikana. Ikana smiled; she felt like she had known Kisara for a lifetime. It was obvious she and Kisara would be good friends.

"But drink some of the tea I made for you," said Ikana and talked with Kisara while the other was drinking and eating. Kisara asked Ikana about her family, and Ikana told her stories about her nine brothers. "I am the only girl in my family, and you can't believe how protective my brothers are towards me," she laughed.

Later, the girls went to walk around the royal gardens, Ikana telling Kisara about the palace and some rumors she heard about other servants.

* * *

Atemu sat in his Trial hall, and listened to one of his advisors, reading him a letter of praise from another country. Suddenly, a servant run into the room, and announced the high-priest Seth is waiting to talk with the Pharaoh. Atemu signaled his advisor to get out of the room, and told the servant to let Seth in. 

Seth paced into the room a moment afterwards; he wore his traditional clothes, and held his millennium Rod. Atemu waited the high-priest to greet him. Seth said the official greeting to the Pharaoh, and then was signaled to come near. He walked towards the golden throne, and sat before the Pharaoh.

"Well, Seth…Did you do what I asked you to?" said Atemu in a low voice. "Yes, your majesty." said Seth, hating every word that crossed his lips, not looking Atemu in the eyes "I found the date for your wedding. It is three months ahead; the night full moon shines upon your kingdom." lied Seth. Atemu nodded "That's great. Thank you, Seth. The decorations and the preparations are to begin now." Seth nodded, his heart beating. He lied to the Pharaoh, and nothing happened to him! Was the Pharaoh a real god? Anyway, Seth did what he wanted, and he got the time he needed.

Atemu smiled at him. "You will do the traditional ceremony, right Seth?" he asked. Seth felt his hands tightening around the millennium Rod. Could he done this, he would have slit the Pharaoh's throat right now for taking Kisara from him. Yet he swallowed hard, and lowered his head letting "Yes, your majesty." escape his twisted lips. "That's perfect," Atemu leant back and clapped his hands once "I will make sure the servants do their work. You may go now, Seth, and thank you once again."

Seth stood up, and quit the room, his eyes burning in hatred.

* * *

Atemu then got up, and walked towards the window of his Trial Hall. He looked out to the gardens, the sun creating pool of light in the middle of the clearing near his hall. Suddenly, he saw Ikana and Kisara entering the garden, and pacing around. They sat on stone bench in front of the palace. 

Kisara looked much better than yesterday. With the sun rays playing in her bright hair and her ocean eyes she looked as little goddess. She listened to Ikana's talks, and looked serious and understanding. (She is so beautiful…) thought Atemu (and in three months…she will be my princess).

Atemu was about to go and tell Kisara about the wedding date, so he wore his millennium pyramid necklace, and went to the gardens.

He paces through the shadowed halls of the palace, to the entrance of daylight.

* * *

"You had to see my brother's face when he saw the mess I did," said Ikana, and Kisara laughed. "My brother looked like he was about to scream my head off, and then…" Ikana paused to let out a soft giggle "the plate that was hanging fell down near him and shattered. You had to see how he jumped!" Kisara laughed again, imagine Ikana's older brother. 

Atemu was getting near the garden Ikana and Kisara were sitting in, as he heard Kisara's laughter. It was the most perfect sound he had ever heard.

"And once my brother was…" Ikana started, when shadow covered her face. Kisara raised her eyes to see the person who was standing there, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the Pharaoh.

Ikana got up immediately and bowed before the king. "Your majesty," she said quietly.

"Ikana, I see you did what I asked you to. Please leave me alone with princess Kisara for a couple of minutes; I had to talk with her." Ikana nodded. "Yes, your majesty." she said as she bowed once again and left.

Kisara looked at Atemu, and waited for him to start.

"My dear Kisara, how are you today?" he asked concernedly.

"I am a lot better, thank you." answered Kisara politely.

"I see you are better, and I am glad." said Atemu, "I've just spoken with Seth," Kisara's fingers grasped the rims of her clothes "And he checked the date for our wedding." her eyes widened in fear. Atemu looked at her, and silently said "We are getting married in three months, Kisara".

Kisara was shocked, yet she fought to not let it show. However, she felt Atemu knew that. And she couldn't believe Seth was the one who arranged her marriage! How could he? He promised her he would never leave her! What was he doing?

Tear streamed down her cheek as the thoughts of Seth filled her mind (No…He couldn't…). Atemu's hand was on her cheek now, wiping the wet trail away. "Don't be afraid, Kisara…" he said "Don't cry. It is alright. I understand you are nervous…I will make everything fine, you will see. Everything will be alright."

Kisara felt his arms around her, hugging her close to him, and let herself forget about Seth and what he had done.

* * *

Seth walked out of the palace, and crossed the gardens in order to reach the gates. He was furious; (Atemu thinks he is the all-mighty king of the world! Well, I have to beat him in his own Game – the _Shadows Game_ – and I will take his place. I will never let him marry Kisara, it will happen only over my dead body.) 

As he paced in the gardens, he suddenly saw Atemu and Kisara. Kisara was crying, and Atemu was hugging her. Seth was frozen on spot when he saw the picture. Then, before he could move or speak, Atemu swept Kisara into his arms, and carried her back to the palace.

Seth glared after them, and his heart withered inside. (I have to talk with her. But how can I do that? I need to talk with her, but when can I find her alone?)

And the answer came to Seth immediately. (At night…)

* * *

"What is it with her?" asked Ikana in concern when she saw the Pharaoh carrying Kisara. "She is alright," said Atemu. He placed Kisara back on her legs, and held her hand "You just need more time, Kisara…By the way, do you want to see me dueling? I have a duel today, against some opponent from another country, and I want you to watch." he said "It is going to be right after the lunch. And I insist we eat together this time." he smiled at Kisara warmly, and then turned to Ikana. 

"We are going to eat in the dining hall, please tell the servants we are waiting." he ordered, as he led Kisara to the dining hall.

* * *

FAB: Ok, that's it! Do you like this chapter? I think the story is in progress! 

Malik: (rubbing his head) So is my headache! Why did you do this to me?

FAB: Because you are always stealing my homework! By the way, I am going on some school stupid trip next week, so wish me good luck! I might drown in some lake or fall down from a mountain!

Malik: Am I going also?

FAB: Of course you are! Go and get prepared!

Malik: Right! And don't forget to **_REVIEW_**, ok?

FAB: That's true, Malik! Please **REVIEW** dear readers, it helps. I haven't got many reviews by now…Do you think this story deserves reading? Oh, well, I guess the world hates me…(ANGST mood)

Malik: Cut it out FAB, you have to help me pack my stuff!

FAB: Alright! Good bye, dear readers, and _have a great weekend_! I will really try to update soon!


	5. Turn Of Duel

_**Through The Shadows – Chapter 5 – Turn Of Duel **_

FAB: Hello my dear ANGST readers! How are you today? Malik and I have hardly survived the school trip, but we are OK now, and I am going to continue the story!

Malik: I haven't survived the trip! Do not involve me!

FAB: Yeah, he drowned in the lake, just as I thought he would!

Malik: That's not true! I only fell off the mountain!

FAB: (sweatdrop) Whatever you say…Now, few important notes!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! I guess nothing doing… **

**Alert: **This story needs some **_reviews_**! It feels so alone…Empty…Abandoned…I think my story is loosing sleep at night, and it wants to be reviewed!

Malik: So be considerate, dear people! Please Read and also Review!

_The Story:_ Thank you very much:)

FAB: And now! (drums) On with the story!

_**Chapter 5 – Turn Of Duel**_

Pharaoh Atemu didn't stop talking with Kisara at lunch. He talked about his kingdom, the trade relations with other countries and the citizens, the villages and the farms, the deserts and the seas. Kisara listened to the things he said quietly, answering or adding her ideas sometimes. Pharaoh Atemu smiled warmly at her when she participated in the conversation. Later, he started to tell her about the Shadow Games.

"The games are very risky, but I like them though. Many believe I am a worthy player. I do not fear the darkness, I know I have the power to defeat everyone." said Atemu in impressive voice. Kisara looked at him.

"How do you play the Game of Shadows?" she asked curiously. Atemu smiled at her interest. "I think it is better for you to see me dueling. You will get perfect look on a Shadow Game. I think it is quite interesting. I will do my best for you, Kisara."

Kisara looked at him, blinks of concern appearing in her beautiful ocean eyes. "I heard that if someone looses the duel, he is sent to the shadow realm. Is it true?" she asked. Atemu was silent for a moment. "Yes," he said finally "It is true. But do not worry. The game today isn't a game of war or fate. It is friendly duel, I call it my own practice. I won't let my opponent get lost inside the Shadow Realm." Kisara looked calmer after this statement.

The lunch was over, and Atemu held Kisara's hand as they walked to the duel hall. Kisara hadn't forgotten to be polite, and she had to thank Atemu for taking her to see the duel. So as they were getting close to the hall, she silently said to him "Thank you for taking me here, your majesty." Atemu suddenly stopped, and looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

The corridor was shadowed, but Kisara saw his purple eyes looking firmly at her, his hand touching her face as he silently said "Kisara, you should call me Atemu."

* * *

Seth was pacing nervously in front of his servants. They were prepared for his mission. The stone boards were ready for him to use. He had to improve his skills, to learn how to play the _Shadow Game_ better.

Seth was a good Duelist, but he always wanted to be better. The power he collected through the years was serving him well. Yet in order to defeat the Pharaoh, he had to be the best of the bests. The Pharaoh was playing the _Shadow Games_ more frequently than Seth. Had Seth wanted to defeat the Pharaoh, he would have to practice more and more. He had three months for his training, that's all.

Seth raised his millennium Rod, and whispered to the shadows. "Come to me…I want the shadows reach my mind, take me to the out of place." said Seth, as the darkness covered the room he was in.

His servants looked fearful, but none of them moved or screamed. The darkness settled itself inside Seth's palace, and one of his servants took the place in front of him.

"Let the _Shadow Game_ begin!" exclaimed Seth as he raised his Rod again.

* * *

Kisara was little afraid when the shadows covered the Duel hall. She saw Atemu standing in front of his opponent, the two of them looking at each other. Then, Atemu turned his head to her, while his rival was getting ready. He smiled at her, and she nodded. (I have to make this duel the best for her,) thought Atemu while preparing his moves (I wish she would feel more close to me afterwards).

"Go, Sand Snake!" said Atemu's opponent "My snake will crush your lifepoints and make this game the shortest you played!" he said. Then a huge stone board with a picture of snake was laid in front of him, and the pictured glowed. The Sand Snake appeared on the board, hissing and eyed Atemu.

Atemu smiled in amusement. "I like to play with you," he said "You are so serious. It's not a real game, you know. But that's alright! I place my Fire Knight!" a board was laid in front of Atemu, and his monster appeared, getting out from the shadows. "Attack, Fire Knight, show him what you can do!" shouted Atemu, and a fire blast passed though the hall. The Sand Snake was defeated. Atemu opponent's lifepoints dropped.

Kisara looked at the game with growing interest. She understood the position of the rival. Now he had to put some monster in defense mode or get one stronger than Atemu's. Or maybe place a trap for Atemu.

"I call my Ocean Shark in defense mode, and place this stone face down!" said the opponent. Atemu looked at him, concentrating. (Now what should I do? The stone he placed face down has to be some kind of magic stone that increases the power of his Ocean Shark, or maybe it is trap stone that can cause my Fire Knight lose its own strength. I have to protect myself from such a blow. I have to find something to defend my monsters!)

"I will place my Mythical Beast in attack mode, and than I place these stones face down!" said Atemu "Mythical Beast, it's time for the ultimate attack! Destroy his Ocean Shark!" ordered Atemu.

"Not so fast! I use my Magical Circle of Death to stop your monster! The Circle also decreases your power – you lose 500 points! Now my Ocean Shark will smash you! Attack!" said the opponent.

Atemu smiled. "I expose my Magic Breaker! It breaks the influence of your Death Circle! I think my power is back now, and you are in troubles! Mythical Beast, attack him now!" exclaimed Atemu. A blast of light covered the duel hall.

* * *

"I call Ryuo-Ki-Shin to attack his Hell Beast! Come out, my monster, and smash him into pieces!" said Seth. He watched as his opponent's monster was destroyed. (I have to think about better strategies to defeat the Pharaoh. I know his combinations: he always hides some trap stones on the field…And if I try to mix some of my stones! I can use my Hypnosis stone in order to take control over his monsters. I want to try this one!)

"I use my Hypnosis stone! Now I take control over your Dark-Joker!" said Seth "I will sacrifice him in order to call my Dragon Beast!" said Seth, and looked as his opponent call out the Banshee monster to protect him.

(I have to think about original ways to defeat the Pharaoh…) Seth eyed the monster in front of him, and his fingers tightened around his Rod.

* * *

"You can't win over this time, Atemu! My Fused Warrior is way stronger than any monster you have!" said the opponent.

Kisara looked at Atemu, he was in bad position now. He had to find some way to defeat the Fused Warrior, or he was going to lose the duel. Atemu smiled calmly at the opponent.

"But I do have a stronger monster," he said in his special impressive voice "I have my most loyal monster with me. I call the Dark Magician!" he said. Kisara looked at the field to see the Magician getting out the shadows. He stood before Atemu. "Attack!" Atemu looked as the monster of his opponent was destroyed and his lifepoints dropped to 0. The _Shadow Realm _opened its darkened eyes in order to take the loser's soul. Regaining control over the shadows, Atemu quickly banished the _Shadow Realm_, using his Millennium pyramid before his opponent was lost inside it. Atemu, shook hands with his opponent, and then looked up at Kisara. The audience that watched the battle in the hall called Atemu's name and clapped hands.

The girl looked tired but excited. (And she is more and more beautiful every time I lay my eyes on her,) he thought, as he made his way up to her, and whispered "The time is late. Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens? We can talk there." he said. Kisara nodded, and they both left the hall.

* * *

"The game was good Seth. You are progressing," said Seth's father. He watched the last moves of the battle, and was quite satisfied with Seth "But I think you should obtain more power, Seth. I will talk with you tomorrow."

Seth was tired yet he knew he had to do an important thing tonight. He had to talk with Kisara. He had to see her.

He went to his chambers, and headed towards the pool. He let his sore body drown inside the cold water, closing his eyes and thinking only about Kisara.

* * *

During their walk, Atemu and Kisara talked only about the duel. Kisara was interested in the game, and Atemu told her about other duels he had. She was so tired that she couldn't walk back to her rooms. Atemu carried her inside the palace. He reached her shadowed room, and Atemu placed her on the bed. "I have to go now," he whispered "I have an important meeting. You get some sleep, my dear Kisara," he said as he leant over and gently kissed her on her cheek "I call Ikana to help you." he smiled to her and left.

Half an hour afterwards, Kisara was lying in her bed under the covers, her dreams full of images from today's duel.

* * *

Seth crawled into the Pharaoh's Palace, in the middle of the night. He knew where the guards were, so he did his best to avoid them. He knew Kisara's room was on the third floor, he successfully entered the palace without lighting his torch. He made his way through the darkness to the second floor, and then he ran through the corridors to the third floor. He stopped several times in darkened corners, and looked around for servants or guards. But the palace was still and no one was up.

However, there were some guards that patrolled in some of the corridors, and Seth bypassed them. He slowly stepped up the stairs, and found himself near Kisara's bedroom. He opened the door slowly, and listened. He heard only her breaths in the darkness – he made sure she was alone. He silently got inside the room and closed the door behind him.

He headed to Kisara's bed, and sat near her, looking at her. The pale moon's light shone on her skin, and made her bright hair glow. He slowly touched her face, caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes, and he brought his hand to her mouth in order to silence her if she screamed.

"Seth?" she whispered, and he moved his hand. She quickly sat in her bed, his arms were wrapped around her, bringing her closer. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He took a deep breath "I had to see you. I have to talk with you."

"Why do you arranging my marriage?" she asked right to the point "Why are you going to betray me?" Seth looked at her with horror. "Don't you ever say this! I am not going to betray you Kisara. The Pharaoh believes I'm on his side and I'm helping him. But I'm not going to let him take you away from me. I have a plan." Seth paused, looking inside those ocean eyes that shone like the stars up above.

"I'm going to duel the Pharaoh and win you back."

Kisara's eyes widened at this statement. "You can't!" she whispered "I saw him playing today, he is very skilled player." Seth's hand was on her face again "Don't you worry. I am preparing for this battle. That's the only way I can get you back. I love you, Kisara, I'm not going to give up. Please remember my promise." he said as he kissed her.

They spent the night talking. Seth told Kisara about his trainings, and Kisara told him about the first day when she felt awful because the medicine they gave her to make her stop struggling.

"Atemu was worried about me," she remembered "And Ikana help me to get up on my feet again."

Seth's heart was again filled with hate towards the Pharaoh (I will take revenge for what he had done to my Kisara.)

When the dawn colored the sky with azure and the stars' light paled up above, Seth had to go back. Kisara had fallen asleep in his arms, and he covered her with the blanket, kissing her again, and slowly walked towards the window.

Taking one more look at his beloved, he closed the window, and slid down the wall of the palace. Then he started to run.

* * *

FAB: Like this chapter? I did it little bit longer then the others!

Malik: What about our homework? We still have math, you know…

FAB: (cynically) How could I forget! Now let me work, Malik! I have to post the chapter!

Malik: Oh, do whatever you want. I am here only to remind the readers to **Read and Review!**

_The Story:_ I will really appreciate it:)

FAB: I want just to wish all of you great weekend, and say goodbye to everyone!


	6. Breaking News

**_Through The Shadows – Chapter 6 – Breaking News_**

FAB: Hello there dear ANGST readers…I really should think about another opening…Oh well…

Malik: See? FAB isn't original anymore…

FAB: (Angrily) Do you have a dead nightwish?

Malik: You know I don't like that style of Hard Rock Power!

FAB: I never meant that! Oh well…Let's just continue the story! I have few notes for the readers, so please pay attention!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Too bad, I could have bashed Rebecca away… **

**_Reviews:_** I found out there was a problem with my reviews…**But I fixed it! **Now I can receive **all the kinds** of reviews, so everyone can review!

Malik: The progress of technology!

FAB: Be quite, Malik, I haven't finished yet!

**_Biography:_** Finally I've found some time to write a normal biography, and the update is coming along with this chapter. I invite everyone to read and enjoy!

**_Ratings:_** Ok, I don't understand what had they done with the good old system, but oh well…I hope I'll manage. The rating stays PG13…

Malik: Now can I speak?

FAB: Of course not, my darling, we are beginning the story!

Malik: So let me say that! On with chapter 6!

_**Chapter 6 – Breaking News**_

Pharaoh Atemu was sitting on a large balcony in the height of the fifth floor. The sun was slowly rising up the desert, coloring the sand, the walls, the pyramids and the statues with pure gold. His country and at the same time his homeland, the place he ruled and loved was stretched before him, greeting him.

Atemu remembered the empty horizons, the desert and the ruined fields, the burnt villages and the scared people when the forces of Darkness attacked Egypt. He was the one who defeated the Evil although he was only 15 years old. Then he was crowned King of Egypt.

He hadn't wasted time; he had to rebuild the country, the villages and the farms, reinforce the army and prove the ancient world he can rule the greatest kingdom ever. And he did it, as best as he could.

At that time when he was sitting in the peaceful morning light, the horizons were full of buildings and some magnificent palaces, architectonical magic. The fields near the Nile were flourishing, the people were productive and Egypt had trade relations with other countries nearby.

Atemu had everything he wanted. Yet he lacked one thing, and he wished it would change soon. He wanted to get marry, and Kisara was the one who he loved. He wished she would love him just as he loved her. He saw her several times, when her father brought her to some of his festive events in the palace, and fell in love with her. (But how does she feel?) thought Atemu as he got up and walked into his rooms. The sun glittered in his window's glass, and Atemu leant to fish his pyramid necklace from the box of jewels he had, and then he went out the room and down the stairs. After all, he was the Pharaoh, and he had some important things to do.

* * *

Kisara was running wildly after Seth. She had to see him, to talk with him again. She wanted just to see his face, to hear him say he loved her. Her legs were hitting the wet ground, as she run after him to the river. Although he was walking and she was running, she couldn't reach him. 

"Seth! Please wait! Don't go away! Seth!" shouted Kisara, only to discover her voice was gone. She couldn't hear the words she was speaking. She tried to run faster, but Seth was getting away.

"Seth!" she called once again, running, trying to touch him. She sank more and more in the river. Her clothes were already soaked wet, her hair fell into her eyes. "Please wait for me!" she pleaded, as she was almost drowning.

Her hand reached to touch him, but it passed right through.

"NO! Don't leave me! _You promised!_" Kisara started to scream as the water engulfed her, carrying her through the shadows of the depths.

* * *

As Atemu was walking in the corridors, he suddenly heard a horrible, yet familiar scream; he turned his head to the back, and started to run. 

He opened the door to Kisara's room violently, and looked in amazement at Kisara screaming and crying in her sleep. He reached her bed, and sat down, looking at her with confused eyes. "Kisara?" he asked, touching her face gently. Tears were forming in her closed tight eyes. "Kisara, wake up! What is it with you?" he asked, shaking her slightly.

Kisara turned around, her eyes fluttering but hadn't woken up yet. "Kisara, wake up!" said Atemu harshly and struck her across the face. That caused her to open her eyes in a fearful whimper. She looked at Atemu's worried and regretful eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly "I just couldn't wake you up. Please forgive me." He leant forwards and kissed her cheek "I'm really sorry."

(Was it a dream? Was I talking? Did I call Seth's name and expose us? Oh no…) thought Kisara as more tears appeared in her ocean eyes, streaming down from both the pain of the blow and the fear.

"Don't cry," whispered Atemu, his lips close to hers "You shouldn't cry…" he whipped the tears away "I didn't mean to hurt you, my dear Kisara, I really didn't mean to…" he brought her closer to him, kissing her. Kisara was frightened and almost lost her breath when he did so. Soon he let her go, she wasn't crying anymore.

"Are you feeling alright now?" he asked. "What – what happened?" whispered Kisara, still terrified. "When I came in you were crying and screaming. I thought something terrible happened when I saw you were sleeping." said Atemu.

"What did I say?" asked Kisara worriedly. Atemu eyed her. "Nothing, you were just screaming. What happened? Was it a bad dream?" he asked. Kisara nodded silently. Atemu looked at her beautiful eyes.

"Don't you ever worry Kisara," he said, caressing her face "I never let anything happen to you. I promise I make you happy. _I promise_." He held her to him and let her calm down from the incident.

* * *

When Ikana entered Kisara's room, she found her lying in Atemu's arms, expressionless look on her face, his hands playing with her long bright hair. Atemu raised his head up to look at her. 

"Good morning, your majesty." said Ikana rapidly.

"Good morning." answered Atemu calmly, eyeing the young maid "I went here to see how Kisara was doing; I guess I need to go now." Atemu got up careful not to hurt Kisara, and walked through the room, passing Ikana. She bowed her head and waited him to get out the room. Then she closed the door and rushed to Kisara's bed. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kisara's blank eyes were unfocused until Ikana gently touched her face "Mistress?" she asked her gently. Kisara sighed "I hate when you call me like that," she said, her lips moving slowly so the words came out in a whisper. The shock on Kisara's face was clear "I wish you would call me Kisara."

"It's alright, Kisara. What is it with you? What was the Pharaoh doing in your room so early? What happened?" asked Ikana curiously.

"I…I just had a nightmare. I – I suppose I was screaming in my sleep. He woke me up. I think it's over now." said Kisara as she sat up in the bed. Ikana looked at her. Kisara was pale, and her skin was cold. She needed to see the sun, to breathe some fresh air. And she needed to eat something.

"Come on, I'll help you with the clothes, and then I will bring you some breakfast," said Ikana "I'm not ready to hear any negative responses. Let's get you to the gardens."

* * *

"Yes, I believe so." said the servant. 

"It is such a pity! Yet if it is something so important – I can not stand in his way," said Atemu "How long will he be away?" he asked. "I think he is going for a month or so," said the servant "My master said it is very important for his son. He hopes it isn't bothering you to have him away."

"No, he can go. I've said it already, I can't stand in his way if it is so important. Those people really need his help, and I can manage without him for awhile. He did so much for me. Just tell him to be careful." said Atemu and sent the servant away.

He got up and looked outside the window (Alright, some new troubles. But I think I can manage. I just have to find Mahado. He will do the traditional ceremony, if Seth has to go. He is a good priest, if he is willing to travel to this distant village to help the poor people.)

* * *

Kisara was sitting alone outside in the sun. Ikana had to do her chores, and Kisara waited for her. She looked at the flowers surrounding her, touching the velvet petals and inhaling the honey smell. She heard the trickle of the river near her, and it caused shivers run down her spine as she remembered the river in her dream. She remembered the feeling of sinking in the cold icy waves. 

She looked as a servant passed her, running from the palace to do his duty – delivering of information. He looked familiar… (He is one of Seth's servants. I wonder why Seth sent a servant to the Pharaoh. I hope everything's alright.)

Ikana then joined Kisara in the garden, and by the lunch the girls talked and walked in the warm sun, and before the food was served, Ikana took Kisara to the river, so Kisara could bath herself in the sacred waters.

* * *

"My Pharaoh," said Mahado as he bowed his head "I'm glad to be here today." the millennium ring and his earrings chimed as he moved.

"I'm glad to see you too, Mahado," said Atemu and smiled "I have to ask you to do something very important for me."

"I will fly to the stars and above them, if needed." said Mahado immediately.

"I think it is simpler than that," said Atemu with a small laugh "You know, Seth had to go to some distant village to help the poor people. He was supposed to arrange the traditional part of my wedding ceremony – but he's gone. So I want to ask you to do this for me. The ceremony will be in two weeks and three days, and the preparations are almost over."

Mahado's smile widened. "This is a great honor for me to help you, your majesty. I will arrange your wedding, I assure you. You don't have to worry." Atemu nodded "I knew I can rely on you Mahado. By the way, do you want to join us for the lunch? I hope Ikana brings Kisara back. They went to the river and haven't come back yet." said Atemu as he led his guest to the dining Hall.

"I heard there were some problems with your princess," started Mahado carefully. "Yeah, there were." admitted Atemu silently "I think it takes her some time to get used to this change. I heard she had very ascetic lifestyle before. Her father was very protective towards her. She tried to run away when he brought her to me. I know her father, he is a good person, but I'm afraid he was too harsh with her." said Atemu.

"I heard she was ill or something," said Mahado, still silently "Was it serious?"

"Yes, it appears she has some allergy for the calming medicine. She wasn't feeling well afterwards, but Ikana and I helped her to get better. You know, sometime I'm worried about her. Today she had a nightmare, and I heard her scream in her sleep. I couldn't wake her up until I hit her. I regret this very much now," said Atemu.

"She's alright," said Mahado "Now she's alright. I believe she will do fine." They reached the dining Hall, and walked in. The table was already set for them, and then two young girls walked inside the room. Mahado's eyes immediately fell on Kisara. (It has to be the famous Kisara…Well, she is so beautiful…I've heard about her beauty, but I've never expected her to be so noble…So graceful…)

Atemu studied Kisara's face for a moment, but she looked much better than in the morning. Her face was glowing, her eyes were calm and she smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life.

He introduced Kisara to Mahado, and they sat and ate the lunch. Mahado talked about his missions in the villages, and about the people. He talked about the Temple that was built in the south of the country, and stories about magic he heard from foreign priests.

Finally they got up. Atemu smiled at Kisara and put a friendly arm over Mahado's shoulder. "You know Kisara," he said calmly "I called Mahado here today to ask him for especial favor. He will arrange our traditional wedding since Priest Seth has to travel to some distant village." after this statement Kisara's face paled and her lip trembled nervously. "Wh-why?" she asked, her breath short "When will he come back?"

"I think in a month or so," said Atemu lightly "Kisara, are you feeling well?" Kisara leant back, her hands feeling out the wall, her face pale. The feeling of sinking in the ice from her dream, her hand that passed through Seth, her screams, Atemu's hit, and her soul was burning inside her. She wanted to scream again, but had no breath inside her sore lunges. (No…It can't be…He…He left me? But he _promised_… I – I can't believe that…I can't...) Atemu looked at her "Kisara, are you alright?"

The last thing she remembered was Atemu's arms around her, and then the blackness of the starless depths.

* * *

FAB: So…What do you think? I haven't written for so long, and this chapter is longer just for you… 

Malik: I think you are wasting time. No one likes it.

FAB: Go to HELL, Malik. People do love the story, right?

Malik: So **REVIEW**! I want to see someone rightful reviewing FAB's story!

FAB: Thank you very much! And until next time, please be careful on the roads, and have great time!


	7. Floating Up

**_Through The Shadows – Chapter 7 – Floating Up _**

FAB: Well, I should be somehow productive! So, I'm writing another chapter!

Malik: Haven't you given up yet because you don't get ANY reviews?

FAB: Shut up, ok? Don't you see I'm working?

Malik: I can see it, but I still need your physics laboratory HWs…Give it to me! I really need to get some good grades this year…

FAB: You think I don't need some? That history test…Oh, DIMA! I hate this test! I hadn't have enough time! … … Now let's continue the story, for I have ideas for new FICs…So, on with the introduction…

I think everyone know already the part of the **_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! I wish I could…But I don't…But I wish…Ahh, BAD LUCK!_**

**Reviews:** Oh well, I see there are some rightful people in the world! Thank you very much for your review!

FAB: You are wasting only one second to change somebody's mood, so review! It does make sense and helps!

Malik: Where is your math notebook FAB? I need to cop- ahh, to compare answers with you!

FAB: NO! GET AWAY!

**Ratings:** Ok, I did some effort to understand the new system…And fell miserably…I think it's PG13 though…Oh well…

Malik: Why should I listen to you? I want to say the regular announcement!

FAB: (sweatdrop) Ok, Malik, be my dear guest!

Malik: (jumps) YAY! YAY! On with chapter 7!

FAB: Wow, some hyperactive you are!...

**_Chapter 7 – Floating UP_**

Seth looked on the gloomy view of the desert's grey sands rising in front of him. He stared at the darkness, completely thoughtless. The timing of his travel was so bad, he didn't want to leave Kisara alone right now…But he had no other choice. His father heard about some Kaa source in a village far away in the desert, and of course he sent Seth here even without letting him change his priest outfit. Seth came back home from his work at Ra's temple and heard about the travel. And he had to go immediately; he didn't have time to see Kisara before the travel. (She must be angry with me…I'm not going to be there to help her…The wedding is in two weeks from now, and I can't get back that soon. It is not possible I can make it.) Anger towards his father and the Pharaoh burned in his heart as his convoy moved slowly into the grey eternity.

Seth was worried about Kisara. He knew the Pharaoh wouldn't wait for him to return and call Mahado to do the traditional ceremony. Seth wouldn't be able to save Kisara before the wedding, but maybe after that…But she would be left heartbroken. (She must be wondering how could I do that to her…Well, I couldn't do anything. But I will take revenge on Atemu for taking her from me, and I'm going to make sure my father pays for that. He was mean to me my entire life, but this time what he did was the last straw!)

"Priest Seth," said one of his companions "We will make a stop for the night soon." Seth only nodded and fixed his eyes back on the living gloom.

* * *

"I just don't get what is happening here," said Atemu as he laid Kisara on her bed and lightly brushed the hair out of her face "She is in so much stress now she just can't take it, but I don't understand why." Mahado's eyes followed Atemu silently as he covered Kisara with the blankets.

Ikana entered the room almost running with a cup of her tea she held in her shaking hands, and waited for Atemu to move so she can get close to Kisara and try to give her the hot drink. Atemu allowed her to do so, and stood near Mahado, watching as Ikana talked to Kisara softly, trying to convince her to wake up and drink the tea.

"What do you think about this?" asked Atemu quietly. Mahado looked at Atemu, and blinks of understanding appeared in his eyes. "It seems to me I can now connect a few things I heard lately…Maybe it is just rumors, but I believe every rumor I hear have some truth in it. We should talk, your majesty. Please let's do it in some other place. Let Kisara rest now." he murmured.

"That's alright." said Atemu as he got close to Ikana that was sitting on the bed and helping Kisara to drink the hot beverage. "How is she?" he asked, looking at her. "She will be just fine, your majesty," said Ikana "Please don't worry. You should do as Master Mahado told you, and let Kisara sleep."

"I'm going now, but I will see you later, Kisara," said Atemu, and looked into her beautiful eyes rising weakly to meet his "Please don't worry."

He turned around, his clock waving, and left along with Mahado. The men headed down into the second floor, and got into the Judge Hall. Mahado waited patiently for the Pharaoh to permit him to speak. He bowed his head lightly and said "You know, your majesty, I noticed that Kisara was acting somehow strange when we talked about your wedding…"

"Yes, but that's only because she is afraid from the event, that's all." interrupted him Atemu shortly.

Mahado's gaze was fixed to the floor. "Now she seemed too MUCH worried in my eyes. It is not excitement, Atemu. It is more than that. She is afraid of the wedding, but she is terrified of you…In addition, I think there's something to do with Seth in this case. She panicked like this when you told her he went away and won't be doing the ceremony. I think it is good he is away."

"What are you telling me?" said Atemu, blinks of anger and disbelief appearing in his voice when he got the idea of Mahado "You are saying that Kisara and Seth have something together? But how can it be?"

"Please don't be angry with me, my king," Mahado humbled himself "But I heard that Seth was seeing a girl, and she came at nights to his palace. And as I started to think about it, I remembered you told me how she resisted when she was brought to you. I think she is not…She can't…She was so nervous when we talked about Seth that it made me think she knows him well." Mahado stopped for a second, letting the Pharaoh react to his words.

"How can we know things like these for sure? I have to know if it is true!" said Atemu, even more angrily than before.

"Your majesty, I'm sure someone can tell us the truth. Someone must have seen them together, maybe a servant of Seth's. Let me find this out for you. And remember there is one good thing in this ordeal: Seth is away. He can't bother us now. He can't do anything, and when he comes back, Kisara will be yours forever."

With that, Mahado said his farewell to the Pharaoh, and went out the Hall. Atemu leant back into his golden throne, and let himself think. (Maybe it is true, but does it really matter? I love Kisara, I know I love her. And she will love me, eventually. She has to. I'm the Pharaoh; I'm the ruler of the world. I can conquer any place in the world I want, I can stand the strongest powers, and I can send Seth away from here for life. I can do everything I want. I'm the chosen of the gods, I am the strongest in the world. She just has to love me. Even if she loved Seth before…I will make her forget him.)

The night slowly consumed the disc of sun out of the Hall's windows, and his thoughts wandered to Kisara's beautiful eyes.

* * *

Mana walked to Seth palace, humming to herself. She was sent on a special mission by Mahado. She had to find out who was the mysterious girl Seth was seeing in his palace.

She wore her priestess white cloth, her mahogany hair was free and shined in the dull stars' light. She went down the paths Kisara ran on nights ago in her way to meet Seth, she looked at the sparkles of lights in the windows she passed. Her thoughts wandered back to Mahado.

/"You have to find out who she is, but most important: do not tell this to anyone. It is important for the safety of our beloved Pharaoh. Mana," Mahado's eyes stared fiercely into hers "Do not disappoint me. It is very import. Be smart, my dear, do what you have to do."/

Well, she intended to find it out at all costs.

She started to run.

The sky lay above her, the stars sending little rays to shine on the Nile when she crossed the fields and went on the ore paths to Seth's palace. There, in the shadows, someone was waiting for her.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Master Seth?" came the voice out of nowhere. Seth looked up at the speaker, one of his servants. "Yes, everything is fine." said Seth quietly as he leant back and watched the fire.

"You looked a little worried today. Is something wrong?" asked the servant again. "No," said Seth wonderingly "Nothing is wrong. I think nothing is wrong." (I hope nothing is wrong…)

"Maybe you need something?" asked the servant again. Seth hands find their way to his Millennium Rod. He gripped the item that was stuck in his belt, and looked away from the servant "I don't need anything. Please get prepared for tomorrow. We will have a long day." with that, Seth went silent again, watching the fire. The servant bowed and went away to feed the horses and prepare them for the riding tomorrow.

Seth looked at his millennium item, feeling the metal was warming from the heat of the fire. It would take them a week or so to reach the village with the Kaa source, and then he would have to search for it. Meantime, Kisara would marry the Pharaoh, and…And she would be lost forever. (I have to think about something…I can't let that happen. I-I have to…)

Seth lay on the ground, his eyes fixed into the fire, seeing Kisara among the flames.

* * *

"You know I missed you," said Mana as she rested her head on his shoulder. The young fellow smiled, looking down at her. "You don't have to apologize, Mana. I know you found your way in life. I still love you, but I know I can't make you happy. I know you are better without me. But I'm glad you came to see me tonight. I-I missed you too."

"Tell me about your life." said Mana quietly, "Tell me about your work, about the things you are doing. I think I've had enough magic studies. I want to hear simple things, I want to taste life again, as I used to live it."

The fellow smiled again, and let his arm wrap around Mana. "Alright, I will tell you."

They talked almost all night, he told her about Seth's palace, other servants, the works he had to do…And then he told her about his Masters. "Seth is alright, you know. He isn't arrogant and demanding as his father is. This man needs a brake. He is always yelling at someone, and he is really impatient."

"It seems that Priest Seth is a nice person. I haven't seen him much lately. He is working in the Ra Temple, right?" asked Mana carefully. "Yes, he is working days and nights, always has something to do." said her friend.

"Oh, I'm sure he isn't that busy on the nights, right? Person needs his sleep." directed Mana the conversation. "Oh, I thought everybody heard that rumor he was seeing a girl," said the fellow. Mana smiled in the shadows that surrounded them. "Well, I heard about it, and I wondered…Who is that girl? Maybe do you know?"

The fellow was silent for some time. He looked at Mana sadly and said quietly "Yes, I know who she is."

"Could you tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone!" said Mana, leaning closer to her friend. She heard him swallowing. "I-I don't think it is right…" he said, letting his hand run in his hair and push it on his eyes. Mana didn't let go.

"Oh, you know you can tell me. I'm a friend, not an enemy. You know I can keep a secret. By the way, you should keep our meeting as a secret. You won't tell anyone I was here, right?"

"Of course I won't! Who do you think I am?" asked the fellow, waving his hand. "I think you don't want to trust me. I trust you, yet you don't trust me."

"I-I trust you Mana, I just don't think…" he stuttered, and Mana knew she was close to make him tell her. She leant even closer to him and whispered "So tell me. Tell me who that girl is. I won't tell it to anyone. I just want to know."

The fellow looked and her and sighed. "Alright, I think it is alright to tell you, now it isn't that important...Seth wouldn't be able to be with her ever again. She can't be his now." Mana's heart beat faster and pounded in her ears.

"The girl Seth was seeing…It is…Kisara."

* * *

FAB: Oh Hell, why did he told that to Mana? Now Seth and Kisara are in troubles…

Malik: That's your fault! You wrote this!

FAB: (sweatdrop) I'm fully aware of that, Malik.

Malik: Atemu is going to kill her…He would send her to the Shadow Realm…

FAB: Enough now, Malik…SOO, dear ANGST readers…Did you like this chapter?

Malik: Yeah, if you liked it then please **review**!

FAB: That's right! And…If you don't like it…Then review _anyway_. I would like to know.

Malik: Now, what with your – I mean my homework?

FAB: Go and do them by yourself! … … … Goodbye to you, dear readers, and have great time reading!


	8. The Secret And The Price

**_Through The Shadows – Chapter 8 – The Secret And The Price _**

FAB: Hello my dear ANGST readers! How are you?

Malik: I'm not well. I hate Math!

FAB: Yeah, do you think I did it better than you? At least you know the log()s…

Malik: But I don't know vectors…What question did you choose?

FAB: Why are we talking about this DIMA test in my fanfic? Get real Malik, this isn't your complains publishing!

Malik: I guess not…Oh well…

FAB: Now that we are set, I would like to continue! I guess it's my habit to write **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Hell, but I guess I was born unlucky. **

Malik: What about the ratings?

FAB: Don't get them. Leave it alone!

**_Reviews:_** I want to thank very much those who reviewed me! It was a very nice thing to do! Thank you again!

Malik: Now we are beginning the chapter?

FAB: Yep.

Malik: I want to say! (jumps) On with chapter 8!

FAB: As long as I don't have to pay for your comments…

**_Chapter 8 – The Secret And The Price_**

That was the second day of the travel, and Seth watched silently the gloomy view. It hadn't changed for a while now, as his convoy traveled far into the sunset. He wondered how Kisara was doing. (I hope she is alright. I hope she would understand me. I didn't want to leave her, I really didn't want…) But the doubt was already chewing Seth's soul. Why hadn't he fought his father? He could disobey his orders, run away…

But then again, he thought about this and found this solution useless. Where can he run? Where wouldn't his father find him? And most important: How could he leave Kisara in the hands of the Pharaoh…

The sand specks cracked under the hoofs of the horses, Seth's eyes were colored in gold strips from the sun. He looked around through the wilderness, as the yearning for Kisara's presence consumed him more and more. (Kisara…I have to think how to save you…)

He remembered yesterday night. He invited one of his servants to play a Shadow Game against him. He hadn't forgotten about his plan to defeat the Pharaoh in a Duel. (I will make him crawl on the floor in pain and shame for taking Kisara away from me. I am going to win him over, no matter how hard it will be. I won't let him get away…Kisara…I love you) Images of his beloved filled his mind, her smiling face, the warmth of her body close to his, the tears she shed, the night she told him she had to marry Pharaoh Atemu. He opened his eyes, to see her in front of him, in the last sunlight, looking at him with her love full yet sad glance. Then the golden rays fade into shadows and the night floated into the sky.

* * *

Mahado headed to the Pharaoh's palace. He wasn't sure how he would tell the Pharaoh that his suspicions were verified. How could any of them guess that Kisara indeed was Seth's secret lover? It will break Atemu's heart…Mahado was really afraid of the Pharaoh's reaction. He could be gentle and understanding as well as angered and hostile.

/"Are you sure Mana? Do you have any idea how serious are the things you are saying?" asked Mahado with terrified look.

"I'm sure this is right, Master Mahado," Mana said "I couldn't believe it myself. But he saw her, he saw her coming to Seth's palace, he saw them together, walking at night in Seth's gardens. He saw them sitting together in the moonlight." Mana sighed.

"What will the Pharaoh say when I tell him this?" asked Mahado "How am I going to tell him? I thought it was a wild assumption about Kisara and Seth…I saw how she reacted when we were talking about him…But…Oh Ra…"

Mahado shook his head in worry, and tears were forming in Mana's eyes. She hated when Mahado was nervous and stressful, she hated to see the fear and doubt in his brave and calm eyes. She stepped forward, hugging him and fighting the tears back. "Maybe it's for good," she said "This secret was going to reveal anyway. Maybe our Pharaoh won't be so mad. Maybe it isn't important now. Seth is away, and Kisara can't see him anymore. Maybe it will end up fine." Mahado's hand caressed Mana's brown locks.

"It's too many maybes…" he whispered hoarsely. Mana looked at him, her eyes still slightly wet. "I'm going now," he said as he freed himself from her hug "You did a great job discovering the truth. I'm sorry for the things you went through. I know how hard it is to fight the shadows of your past."

"He is a great friend. I liked the talk we had yesterday. But I hate to pretend in front of people. I hope it was my last time." Mana said, watching Mahado wearing his cloak.

"I'm going now. I hope it all will end up soon." said Mahado as he went outside the house, and closed the door, living a silver trail of tear on Mana's face./

Mahado slowly passed the guards in the gates of the Pharaoh's palace. He looked at the river, studying the blinks of early morning sun playing on the little waves, he made his way up the white marble stairs.

He entered the Judge Hall. He wasn't really expecting the Pharaoh to be there. But he was surprised to see Atemu sitting on his golden throne, looking out the window. Shadows of golden light crossed his face. His expression was somehow nervous, yet he spoke quietly and calmly.

"You may enter, Mahado," he said, and watched Mahado bowing and greeting him. (I should prepare myself to the things he has to say…I have to remember it doesn't matter. Kisara is mine.)

"My dear Pharaoh..." Mahado tried to gain more courage by prolonging his openings. Atemu looked at him. "Just tell me what you have to." said Atemu shortly yet calmly.

"I'm afraid my guesses are true. Kisara and Seth were together before she was brought to you."

Atemu's eyes narrowed as rage burst up inside his heart. (I will make you pay for that Seth. You won't ever see her again. The very instant you put your damned feet back in my palace I will send you far away.)

* * *

Kisara weakly raised her head. She was alone, alone in her shadowed room. The light was slowly crawling from the window into the darkness surrounded her, but she still couldn't focus her eyes. Her head hurt again, and she felt dizzy and tired. Her sleep was horrible, nightmares troubled her mind and plagued her soul. She was worried about Seth and in the same time she felt anger toward him. (He left me…Why had he done this to me? He promised to be with me, to help me get away from the Pharaoh…I can't believe…I-I trusted him…What will I do now? How will I save myself? Oh, Seth…) Her head swung, her eyes instantly filling with tears. She raised one shaking hand to bring her hair out of her eyes.

She gasped when the pain shot through her body. What had happened to her? The stress and the fear were taking over her, breaking her spirit and her body. She felt crushed down, smashed away and tired to death. Rotten and bitter taste of betrayal was playing on her lips when she whispered his name.

She leaned her head backward, letting the pain slowly calm down. She wondered where is Ikana…She remembered her sitting near, helping her drink some tea.

Kisara closed her eyes, breathing deep. She stayed like this for couple of minutes, trying to rest. (HOW COULD HE?) screamed a voice in her head.

Kisara rolled her head to the left, causing some more pain flew into her neck. She let out soft whimper of pain, but again the fear and the pressure took over (I…I am lost. I can't do anything now. I have to marry Atemu. I have to…) and she squirmed on her place, whimpering again. It didn't let go.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps somewhere nearby her. She felt someone sitting beside her, close to her, she felt soft breaths on her face. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Ikana, but at her surprise and horror, the young girl wasn't the presence. It was the shadowed figure of Pharaoh Atemu.

* * *

Mahado walked home, feeling much better. Pharaoh Atemu understood. He wasn't that angry. He told Mahado the wedding wasn't canceled. "It doesn't matter. Seth can't do anything but accept the fact that kisara is mine." said Atemu, his voice quiet and steady. Mahado nodded, feeling the relief floating into his core. So the Pharaoh wasn't so angry. Everything would end up fine. (Mana was right, after all…Our Pharaoh is such a good person, forgiving and polite. Everything is fine now, and soon Atemu and Kisara are married.)

Mahado was then permitted to go. He bowed and went outside the Judge Hall. He didn't saw the anger and the hatred creeping over Atemu's face mere seconds later. Atemu looked like he was going to kill somebody right on place. He stood up furiously, his jewels shining in the sunlight. The anger froze inside his heart and veins. He slowly paced out the Hall and up the third floor, into Kisara's bedroom.

* * *

Kisara tried to get her body into sitting position, but her arms were too weak to lift her weight. It only caused more pain to cross her body. She closed her eyes, fighting not to scream under the cold gaze of Atemu, who was still sitting beside her, watching her. She felt his arms wrapping around her, pulling her to half sit half lean on the pillow.

"How are you?" he asked her, his voice gentle yet cold. Although she didn't see his narrowed eyes, she could sense the tension that was building in the room. She wished he would just go away, get up from the bed and walk through the door, through the shadows of her room. She wished he would leave her alone here, alone with her thoughts and pains.

"You are not feeling well," he said silently, looking at her. She tried to move a little away from him, and the pain again almost made her scream. "I see it hurts," he said, his voice cold and somehow uncaring "It hurts to feel like you feel right now. The betrayal has an awful taste…" (How…Does he know about me and Seth? But…How? Who told him?)

Atemu's hand slowly traveled to her cheek, touching her pale cold skin, feeling her tears slowly shedding from her beautiful eyes. "I know, Kisara. I know how you feel." Kisara felt him leaning closer to her. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to look into his eyes. "Kisara…" she heard him whisper her name, and she tiredly reopened her eyes to look at him.

Then she saw the expression of worry changing into anger and hurt. "I know how hurt you feel. But I am even more hurt. You and Seth lied to me. I know now about you two. And I know how he tried to make you his. But he failed. Now he can't help you anymore."

Kisara's eyes filled with tears again. "No…" she silently whispered "He can't…" but the pain made her stop. Atemu leaned even closer to her. "Yes Kisara. I want you to understand it. I want you to forget about him. I want you to think only about me." Kisara closed her eyes again, trying to make the tears disappear. Atemu didn't let go, his arms tugged her to him.

"No…" she said again "Seth…" his name waved through the shadows surrounding her into the fire of Atemu's rage.

"Don't you ever say his name again!" that was the only warning she got before she felt his hand touching her face in a very ungentle way. He slapped her. And he did it again.

Kisara let out pained shout, feeling more tears falling from her eyes. It hurt so much, the pain burned on her face where he slapped her and in her head and body. She was breathing hard, yet merely getting air into her lungs. Her heart beat was so fast she felt it pounding out her chest.

"Do you understand me, Kisara?" asked Atemu cruelly, gripping her arms and shaking her weakened form "You are mine now. Don't you dare even think about Seth again. He is gone, and the second he comes back I send him far away from here. Seth's period of your life is over now, Kisara, he's gone forever."

Kisara didn't dare open her eyes to face him, she just weakly shook her head, refusing to believe. She thought Atemu couldn't see the slight movement of hers, but he did. And he wasn't very satisfied with that.

"I see," he hissed through the anger, his voice was distorted with rage "You disobey me." he grabbed her arms violently, pulling her up, his nails digging into her skin "You won't do it again; you won't ever think or speak of him again." Kisara let out a scream when the pain reached her mind. She opened her eyes to see twisted expressions on Atemu's face; he was enjoying her double pain. He threw her down, her body falling weakly on the bed, her tears streaming on her cheeks, red marks left on her skin where he painfully gripped her.

"Now my dear Kisara," she heard him say as he lifted her body and placed it again on the bed, helping her lie more comfortably, putting her head on the pillow and covering her with the blanket "You need to sleep. You need to rest and prepare yourself. Our wedding is coming, dear, soon you are forever by my side." Atemu whispered to her, his voice concerned and gentle again, his touches full of love and care.

Kisara breathed hard, trying to fight the sleep, but with no success. Atemu had his hand on her face, stroking the burning skin, whipping her tears away, she felt him planting soft kisses on the spots minutes ago he hit and hurt. She felt her eyelids so heavy, so burning from the tears, she let them covered her vision, fading into the shadows of the sleep.

Atemu watched her as she slept, nervous expression still floating on her beautiful features. She was so quiet, she hadn't moved and he could hardly tell she was breathing. Leaning forward again, he kissed her for the last time, whispering "I love you Kisara, I love you."

Then he stood up, sending last glance to his future princess, and slowly walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

(What was it? Why does my heart hurt so much? Had something happened to Kisara?) Seth's concentration slipped away, as he felt some strange sensation in his stomach. (Kisara…Is she alright?)

Seth was in the middle of Shadow Game, one of his servants was playing against him, and Seth suddenly became worried and nervous.

"I send my Petrifying Beast to attack your life-points." called Seth's opponent. Seth didn't even look at him. (What is my heart telling me? I feel something bad happened…I feel Kisara isn't alright…Did Atemu hurt her?)

"Master Seth, you have to play now!" Seth shook his head, looking down at the field. He had to do something quickly if he wanted to win this game…

"I use my trap card, Awful Devastation, to take your life-points. This is your end! Attack, my Guardian Dragon!" called Seth, and watched as his opponent's life-points were diminished to zero. Then, in a quick movement, he used his millennium Rod to expel the _Shadow Realm_.

He watched the sunset, still feeling something was wrong. (Kisara…Please hold on…I have to think about something…) And as he walked to prepare for the night the bad feeling turned into plain worry and regret.

(I mustn't have left her…)

* * *

FAB: Well, what do you think? Did you like chapter 8?

Malik: Ahh, you know what FAB is doing now, right? Trying to get some more reviews, aren't we?

FAB: Well, that's it, Malik! So, if you like this chapter, please **REVIEW**!

Malik: Oh, and now we have to go and do some homework, right?

FAB: (with blue strips of depression on the background) I think so…So goodbye, my dear readers, _and have a great weekend!_


	9. Horizons Of Grayness

_**Through The Shadows – Chapter 9 – Horizons Of Grayness **_

FAB: (sings) _"Ricky was a young boy – he had a heart of stone, lived 9 to 5 and worked his fingers to the bone!" _

Malik: Stop this noise of yours! This isn't the band's gathering anyway. Why can't you sing something nice and quiet, why are all the screams and wild sounds for?

FAB: Go to Hell, Malik, I love Skid-Row!

Malik: I just don't like your screams while I'm doing homework…

FAB: Get used to this, my dear, screams' and music lovers are welcomed! And so my dear ANGST readers! How are you? I just feel I have to write another chapter!

Malik: And FAB is singing out-loud some hard ROCK songs while doing so!

FAB: Oh well, I think I disturbed our dear Malik a little…By the way **_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! But I believe in magic…STARCRAFT…_**

Malik: Now you are going to whine about your reviews…

FAB: Oh…Yeah, almost forgot that part…So, dear readers, if you like this story then please R + R!

It takes a second to review, but it can change someone's entire day…

Malik: Now it's my turn. On with Chapter 9!

_**Chapter 9 – Horizons Of Grayness**_

Pharaoh Atemu stared at the Horizon of the morning. He sat on his balcony, one of the most peaceful places he knew those days, and thought. He couldn't believe he was so rude to Kisara just yesterday, hitting her and hurting her so badly…

(What had gotten into me then? I can't even understand myself…It wasn't her fault…How could she know about me loving her at that time?...Well, she should have been more careful. She mustn't have gone to see Seth, she mustn't have disobeyed her father…It's her price to pay.) But the remembrance of her silent, desperate scream when he roughly shook her, the pain he saw in her eyes, her shocked and weakened state…He shouldn't have hurt her, he shouldn't have made her cry even more harder. He had to make her realize she loved him and only him…

Atemu glanced at the sun rising up. The fact that Seth was away – it made him feel more confident about Kisara (Seth can never stand in my way now. But I have to make her understand…I have to make her love me.). He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the dawn light on his face. This day was going to be very busy, some guests from neighbor countries wanted to meet him, and he had to take care of the usual kingdom issues.

He slowly got dressed and walked down the marble stairs. When he reached Kisara's bedroom, he silently went to the door, and opened it without making a noise. He stared at the small sleeping figure over the bed. He got into the shadowed room, and close to where Kisara was lying. Tilting his head over her, he saw she was shivering and her pale skin was cold for his touch. He quickly picked up her fallen blanket and covered her with it again, helping her lay more comfortably. She was cold…really cold…(I will send Ikana to help her when she wakes up. She must feel good soon because our wedding is coming. She needs this sleep.) He sat there, blinks of guilt still consuming a corner in his heart for what he had done to her, but he shook it away and got up, leaving Kisara alone again as he went to his business.

* * *

Seth was really tired that day, riding on his horse. He knew it was very dangerous to keep riding when the tendency to fall asleep was taking over him, but he had no other choice. He had hardly slept the previous night, he dreamt about Kisara crying from pain and betrayal, and his eyes were sore from tears he couldn't cry. He wished he would have stayed with her.

(I'm afraid Atemu can hurt her. What if he found out about Kisara and me? He can be really cruel and ruthless. I don't know what to think. I'm not sure what should I do. Maybe turn back my horse and ride to the Pharaoh palace? I still can prevent the wedding if I interfere…But what about my father? What about the power he wishes me to obtain? So what the hell should I do now? I feel I can't keep going, but I can't return also…Oh, Kisara…) and as he stared into the eternal desert around as he prayed for her (Please hold on…)

Ever since he was searching for the Kaa, Seth had to leave Kisara, but this time the situation was much more critical. But maybe if they rode faster, they could make it to the village and back in time.

"We are not doing a rest stop today," said Seth as he navigated his horse towards one of his servant "We are going to keep this pace from now on, we have to hurry." the servant nodded, and quickly the message passed through the convoy. They kept riding as the unforgiving sun beat down on their backs and the sand burned under the horses' hoofs. (I'm not going to stop! I'm not going to give up! I will make it out, and I will save Kisara. I just have to hurry up.)

* * *

The night cold breeze started to blow lightly through the windows in the Hall Atemu was sitting at. He was little tired; he did a great work today, receiving people and solving problems like lack of water for the eastern fields and some trade conflicts.

The sun was slowly lowering in the horizon, and the sky was darkening again. He watched the view silently, lost in thought. Suddenly a knock was heard as young girl with worried expression entered the room. She bowed, and Atemu looked at her.

"Yes Ikana, what is it now?" he asked the girl on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my great Pharaoh, but…I waited and waited for mistress Kisara to wake up, but she wouldn't…" the girl didn't dare looking Pharaoh Atemu in the eyes. He got up, worried expression floating over his face.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice filled with glints of horror and anger. Ikana got up slowly. "She just…just didn't open her eyes today…"

Pharaoh Atemu stormed out the Hall, with very terrified Ikana at the heel, mumbling "I didn't know what to do so I just came to…I'm so afraid, I tried to…Please…"

"Be quiet!" Atemu shot back, glaring at her dangerously. Ikana immediately stopped talking and run after him to Kisara's room. Atemu opened the door, and rushed into the room. He knelt down beside her, watching her, desperate to understand what was wrong with her.

She was really pale in the gray light of her room, her skin was cold and she was lightly shivering. She was breathing slowly, and when he saw her chest rhythmically rising he felt drops of relief pouring into his heart. (But why wouldn't she wake up? Is she that tired?)

Ikana stood there, watching in horror as the Pharaoh slowly raised one hand and put it on Kisara's face. "She is cold, but she is alright. She suffered some kind of breakdown lately. I believe she will be alright, she just need more sleep. She slept all day, but she needs more. She will be perfectly fine tomorrow."

(How can the Pharaoh be so sure?) Thought Ikana, but didn't dare saying things like this to the Pharaoh. She nodded silently, brushing a tear away from her face. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, my Pharaoh, I just was so scared and…"

But Atemu shook his head. "It's alright. You don't have to keep apologizing, you disturbed me too, but it is fine. Don't worry now. She is alive and breathing."

"Yes, your majesty." said Ikana quietly.

"Now listen, when Kisara wakes up tomorrow, help her get ready and bring her to the weavers Hall. I ordered them to make her attire for our wedding." said Atemu, still looking at Kisara "I told them she must look adorable." Ikana nodded once again, bowing lightly.

"Now I have to go. I believe Mahado wished to see me." said Atemu and walked away, leaving Ikana alone with the sleeping-princess-of-Egypt-to-be.

Ikana looked at her, still worried expression on her face, and sighed. (I hope she will be fine as the Pharaoh said…) she sat down next to Kisara, gently covering her again.

* * *

"You know what I heard today from our beloved Pharaoh Mana?" asked Mahado the instant he came home.

"Something happened?" asked Mana, worried look on her face. "The Pharaoh is again worried about Kisara. She didn't wake up at all today. According to what I heard, she is still sleeping even now. They just can't make her open her eyes. But Pharaoh Atemu says it is alright and she will wake up tomorrow. What do you think?"

Mana looked at him seriously. "I don't know…It is not normal, no doubt about that…Maybe she needs some help. I'm afraid she was shocked when she realized that Seth had abandoned her…Poor girl," said Mana, concern appearing in her voice. "I will go to the Pharaoh's palace tomorrow, and ask for his permission to help with her. She needs attention and affection right now, and I believe the Pharaoh is really busy lately with all the preparation for his wedding and those damned farmers from the east."

"I think you are right, Mana, great idea. I'm sure the Pharaoh will be pleased. He really needs someone to take care of Kisara so she won't be left alone."

(Tomorrow…Poor Kisara, she is in great shock now. All because of me…I went and found out about her and Seth. Now she is suffering so much. I have to help her. I won't leave her alone after what I did.) Thought Mana, feeling really guilty, as she and Mahado were eating dinner in complete silence.

* * *

They had to stop, eventually. The servants fixed a bonfire and prepared some food, but Seth thought only about the dueling against the Pharaoh. He had to improve his skills and moves. He ate quickly, and then he asked his servants to organize the filed for a battle. He had to play against one of them, but he wasn't arrogant and haughty. He knew everyone of them was wise enough to make him notice new moves and improve his.

When he finished the game, the servants went to sleep and some of them went to guard the campsite. He laid awake, watching the stars, worrying about Kisara and wishing she was here with him.

* * *

Kisara opened her eyes. She had to make such an effort to do this, it tired her so much again. Dim lights were shining through the shadows, and it made her eyes hurt. She closed them again, tears immediately streaming on her face again from the dazzle.

The door was opened, and Kisara turned her head, fighting to open her eyes again. She saw the blurred figure of Ikana running to her.

"Oh, mistress Kisara, I was so worried, I didn't know what to do…" the excited girl hugged her and almost cried "I couldn't wake you up yesterday, but Pharaoh Atemu said you will be alright and you are awake now." she let go of Kisara and stared at her "You scared me so much. You were sleeping all day long…" Kisara smiled tiredly, but before she could say a word Ikana started her speech again "I hope you are alright now. I just…"

"I was sleeping the entire day?" asked Kisara silently, her voice husky and low.

"Yeah, but who cares? Now you are alright and…"

Kisara's hands grabbed her head as pain shot through her. "Mi-mistress Kisara?" asked Ikana "What is it with you?"

The pain reduced a little, and Kisara could look at her again. "I don't know. My head hurts, and…I feel unwell…"

"That will pass," said the voice of Pharaoh Atemu. Kisara turned to the door, to look at him, into his eyes. He smiled at her and it confused her. (Wasn't he the one that caused me so much pain? But maybe it was a dream? I saw many horrible things, but maybe everything was just a dream? Maybe he doesn't know about Seth and me…Maybe he still knows nothing…)

She was so lost in thoughts she didn't notice Atemu picked her up and carried her to the river, when small natural lagoon was filled with cold fresh water. Then he left, and Ikana helped her to undress and wash herself in the sacred waters. "You will feel a lot better after…Ooh, where did you get these?" asked Ikana suddenly, looking at the deep marks on Kisara's arms. Kisara looked at them, and then the remembrance came back to her…

/"I see," he hissed through the anger, his voice was distorted with rage "You disobey me." he grabbed her arms violently, pulling her up, his nails digging into her skin "You won't do it again; you won't ever think or speak of him again." Kisara let out a scream when the pain reached her mind. She opened her eyes to see twisted expressions on Atemu's face; he was enjoying her double pain. He threw her down, her body falling weakly on the bed, her tears streaming on her cheeks, red marks left on her skin where he painfully gripped her./

(So it wasn't just a dream…He knows…And Seth had left me forever…) "I-I must have cut myself accidentally somehow…" Kisara closed her eyes, letting Ikana's gentle touch soothe her physical and mental pain.

* * *

After breakfast Kisara was brought to the weavers Hall.

"Mistress Kisara?" she heard her name, and turned around, supporting herself by holding the wall. Her legs were weak and she could hardly walk. Her skin was paler than any other time that day. "Hello, my name is Mana." she saw the speaker was a young girl with beautiful eyes.

"Nice to meet you," answered Kisara politely and the girl smile. "Pharaoh Atemu sent me to help you get prepared for the wedding. I really want to help you. Please ask me everything you wish, and I will do anything you say, my mistress." the girl said. Kisara looked amazed for a moment, but then she remembered she was going to be the queen of Egypt. She smiled sadly, holding the wall tighter and said "Well, please call me just Kisara. I want you to be my friend, is it alright?"

Mana looked at her (So she is so kind and polite. And she is very beautiful also. I understand why the Pharaoh chose her. I'm going to make sure she will look wonderful on her wedding day.)

The weavers came into the hall, and Mana sat Kisara down, talking to her about materials and clothes, pointing at the examples and asking her what she liked. "I don't know much about these things," said Kisara finally and smiled warmly yet weakly at Mana "I believe that you can choose something beautiful for me. I know I can rely on you, you know so much about clothing."

Mana smiled back. "Are you allowing me choose the attire for you? Really?" She asked. Kisara nodded. "So I suggest this one." Mana pointed at a folded example of clothing. Kisara was about to take it and look how it was, but Mana stopped her "Please don't! you have to wear it on the body. You can never feel a cloth unless you put it on you."

Kisara nodded, and got up slowly. The weavers put their work and went out to let Kisara undress. When Mana helped her out her dress, she noticed the marks on her arms. "Oh, I see you injured yourself…" she said as she examined the marks "Don't worry, I have the perfect medicine for these. I will give you some later."

Kisara had to admit the clothing was really beautiful. It consisted from a long, bright and fair skirt, the rims of it were set with beautiful stones and embroidered in a very special way. The top was made to expose her arms and shoulders, and made Kisara look amazing even more than an angel.

"You are so beautiful," admired Mana, feeling even tears in her eyes "Of course, you need some jewels and so, but still you look amazing in it." Kisara smiled weakly.

"Thank you very much Mana, I really appreciate your help." yet Kisara sounded somehow sad and unsure. Mana knew exactly why. (I won't let you think about Seth, Kisara dear, I am here to make you concentrate only on your wedding.)

Suddenly Mana's conscience shrank lightly inside of her. "Kisara…" she whispered. Kisara's ocean eyes looked at her "I'm sorry…" she said.

"Sorry for what, Mana?" asked Kisara.

"Nothing, I'm just sorry…" and Mana looked away as Kisara stared at her.

* * *

At evening Kisara and Ikana went to the gardens to walk. Kisara felt better, and Ikana was full of questions "I heard your wedding dress is the most beautiful dress any girl in Egypt desires…" she said. Kisara smiled "Well…The dress is really beautiful. The weavers promised it would be ready in time."

"And what about that girl, Mana? How is she?" asked Ikana.

"She is alright, really nice and all. She even gave me some medicine for the marks on my arms." told Kisara.

"Yeah, I heard about her. She is the student of Mahado, you know. I heard she is a talented priestess-to-be." said Ikana as she helped Kisara to sit down and get a little rest. Kisara looked tired.

"You know," said Ikana after a while "We should get back now. The Pharaoh wanted to eat dinner with you, and you need to rest afterward. Tomorrow I will take you to a nice shore near the palace so you can rest and bathe. It is clean and nice place, you will love it.". Kisara nodded and the girls started to walk back into the palace.

* * *

"Kisara is a good person. I'm glad that your majesty chose her. My Pharaoh, she will be perfect for you," said Mana as she stood before the Pharaoh.

"Did you help her with the wedding attire?" asked Atemu, eyeing Mana.

"Yes your majesty." she said, and Atemu smiled. Mana looked at him pleadingly "…My Pharaoh, I wish to give you something." she walked closer and handed Atemu a small package. Atemu looked at it wonderingly.

"It is a beautiful jewel I found for Kisara's wedding night, but I wish your majesty give it to her." Mana bowed slightly "It is a very special jewel."

Smile spread across Atemu's face "Thank you Mana, I really appreciate your help."

"I'm here to be your loyal slave and servant forever." said Mana as she asked for permission to go.

(I will make sure Kisara is happy with the Pharaoh Atemu more than she could have ever been with Seth…)

* * *

FAB: Soo dear readers, how is the chapter?

Malik: Stop! No one appreciates your miserable tries to write!

FAB: Let's be Malik! I hope someone really reads this one…

Malik: Ah, you wish!

FAB: Oh well, I think I need to go. Goodbye, dear readers, and please don't forget to **review**! Have a great time reading!

_"18 and life you got it, 18 and life you know, your crime is time and now it's 18 and life to go…" _(Skid Row)


	10. Wedding Hell

_**Through The Shadows – Chapter 10 – Wedding Hell**_

FAB: What the Hell are you doing with my Math notebook Malik?

Malik: I-I was just…Arm…Checking some of my answers! You see, vectors aren't really my occupation, and I really need some good examples…

FAB: Yeah. Right. You just copied everything again. I wonder what the teacher is going to say when we submit this task.

Malik: She'll say "I see FAB copied everything again!"

FAB: Go to Hell Malik, I never copied homework, you did it! It is just because the teacher thinks you are so pretty that she can't admit you never learned a single rule in vectors!

Malik: Nothing doing with my remarkable beauty, FAB, just nothing doing…

FAB: Hello my dear ANGST readers! I hope you are all feeling good! As always, I need to say the **_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! But I am the Pharaoh of Egypt! (evil stares from everyone) guess not…(sigh)_**

**_Reviews:_** I want to thank very much the reviewer! Always remember that

_it takes one second to send a review, but it can change someone's entire day…_

**Note: Some ANGST comes now…Yet ANGST never goes…Here to stay…**

Malik: Ok, stop your weirdness FAB, and on with chapter 10!

_**Chapter 10 – Wedding Hell**_

Kisara was sitting alone in her room. The time was nighttime, yet her room was still bright due to the stars and the almost full moon shining out the window. Her fingers traced lightly the marks Atemu left on her skin when he gripped her in utter rage. She anointed the medicine Mana gave her on the wounded skin, hoping the marks would disappear soon. (How could everything ruin up like this? I never thought Seth would abandon me like this…I never thought Atemu could find out about Seth and me…I never thought I would marry anyone but Seth…I even dreamt about this day…) Kisara closed her eyes, imagining she was still with Seth.

(He said he would make it the happiest day of my life. The day I was going to stay by his side forever. Who could have known everything was going to turn up like this? Here I am now, sitting in the Pharaoh's palace, waiting for our wedding the day after tomorrow, and Seth is far away from here, in the endless desert, traveling to some distant village. What had he lost there? How could it be more important than me? I thought he loved me. He was the only light ray I had in my life when I lived in my father's house, being treated like a tool and useless being. He talked to me at nights, he told me about his duties, about his father.)

Kisara could see the nights they were talking in Seth's garden so vividly, it again brought tears to her tightly closed eyes. (He told me his father was cruel to him also. Always made him seek for power and endanger himself for getting more Kaa.) Seth was a pawn also, just like she was. And she still is. Now she is the pawn of Pharaoh Atemu, she is his prize, his pet.

Kisara rolled to her side, her fingers leaving her wounded arms. The memories slowly filled her entire being, she could hear Seth just like he was close to her now, whispering the sweet words in her ear, embracing her to him…

/"I love you, Kisara…"/

"I-I love you too," Kisara whispered as the illusion hypnotized her. She was so desperate to see Seth that her imagination took over her; but why was her voice shaking? Wasn't she sure that she truly love him? Wasn't she?

/"Remember Kisara…Never give up…"/

"I never will," she mumbled, her voice weak. Her eyelids flickered "I will never give up Seth." (Just return to me. Don't forget me, I'm awaiting you forever. I will wait for you until the end of the world…)

/"Don't forget I love you…I'll never let _him_ take you away…/

Kisara smiled, her eyes still closed and her hand reaching out to take his hand "Seth…" she whispered, her voice still silent. He turned away and started pacing quickly away from her.

"Seth!" Kisara called, trying to run to him, but he was getting far away and away. She ran, ran as fast as she could, sinking in the icy waters, almost drowning. She was trying to scream his name, but fear crawled into her heart. "Don't leave me," she whimpered, the cold water reaching her arms, she moved so slowly in the almost solid ice. Seth was still pacing ahead of her. Why didn't he turn around? Didn't he see her? Didn't he hear her?

"Seth…" she watched him leave, his back facing her, when she sank more and more, the waves pulling her down, covering her face for long minutes so she couldn't breathe. But she didn't scream. She was afraid to let out the noise and she didn't have breath inside her lungs. She watched Seth's figure disappearing in the dark as she breathed so slowly, reaching one hand to try and touch him…

Then the illusion disappeared. The light filled her eyes as she opened them.

She was still in her room. In Atemu's palace. A slave. Worthless pet. Nothing.

* * *

"Are you alright, mis-Kisara?" asked Mana when she saw her with Ikana that morning. Kisara was still pale, and looked very troubled. Kisara raised her eyes to meet Mana's concerned look. She smiled faintly. "Yes, I'm fine. Ikana is taking me to the river." Ikana nodded at the statement. Mana looked at Kisara, and softly asked "Can I go with you, Kisara? We still have many things to talk about." her eyes were pleading her silently.

Kisara nodded, her eyes slightly closing "Of course you can Mana. I would like you to come." Mana seemed joyful again after she got Kisara's permission. "Thank you, Kisara. Are you going now?" Kisara nodded and Ikana lowered her head, knowing her place. Kisara noticed that, and said "Ikana told me something about beautiful shore last night. I really want to see it." and her smile to Ikana was so kind, that the servant girl's spirit was encouraged immediately.

Ikana led Kisara and Mana down the river, walking in the way she knew so well that she could do it with her eyes closed. She moved some reeds and Kisara's eyes were filled with the most beautiful view that she ever saw. The "shore" was a piece of Heaven on earth; small beautiful pool of pure water and the sand around was warm and dried.

Ikana stretched out some of the sheets on the sand, and Kisara place her hand inside the water. "It is warm," she exclaimed, feeling

better after the nightmarish night she had. Mana smiled and put her hand in too. "This place is the most wonderful I've ever seen.

Ikana, you impressed me quite a lot," the young servant girl blushed and waved her hand shyly.

Kisara sat on the sheet and got her white sandals off. Then she firmly placed her legs into the water. Mana smiled when she saw the relaxed expression spreading over Kisara's face. (Finally I see she is resting. She looks like she slept two minutes at night…I wonder why she couldn't sleep. Now, I have to ask Ikana to go back to the palace and bring us some things I need…Kisara have to think again about her wedding…Because it is tomorrow!)

"Oh, how could I forget!" exclaimed Mana suddenly. Ikana and Kisara stared at her. "What – what do you need, mistress Mana?" asked Ikana politely. Mana looked at her.

"Oh, I'm just so forgetful. I thought it was important to look for some jewels for you, Kisara, this morning, but I forgot to bring the jewel box with us…Oh, I think that…"

"Don't you worry, mistress Mana. I will bring it for you, if you like." suggested Ikana rapidly. Kisara looked at her silently.

"Really? Could you? That would be great!" said Mana, and Ikana go up and went to bring the jewel box. "I hope she'll manage," Kisara said "The box is quiet heavy. I've never even opened it to examine all the things inside."

"Well, we'll do this today," said Mana as she sat next to her.

* * *

The horses had to slow down, and there was nothing Seth could do. He tried to make his horse run faster, but the poor animal was exhausted, and Seth wasn't cruel to make it suffer for not running fast enough. His convoy had to slow down, and eventually their pace was really slow and tired.

"The horses can't run anymore, Master Seth," said one of his servant "They are really tired. We should do a rest stop today, since yesterday we rode all day and night. The animals just can't take it, and if a horse dies, one of us will have to stay here and starve to death." Seth nodded.

"We will stop soon, but now we have to find appropriate place for rest. Maybe there's a water source somewhere near here. We should ride a little ahead and check it …" with that Seth bypassed the servant and rode in the head of the convoy.

After a while riding, feeling the burden of the poor animal beneath, Seth's eyes saw something strange in the distance. As they rode further on it turned out to be an old man.

Seth stopped his horse, and got off in a jump. He eyed the man, which stopped in front of him. The man was very old, gray beard covered his face, his clothes was torn in several places yet his eyes were intense blue and wise.

"Hello there!" called Seth "Maybe you can tell us whether there is any village somewhere near here? Or maybe there is a well with water for my servants and horses?"

The man remained silent, and looked at Seth seriously. He didn't say a word, and it seemed somehow strange to Seth.

"You are looking for it," said the man finally. Seth looked at him with curious look in his eyes.

"I'm looking for what?" he asked, not sure what to do.

The man looked Seth straight in the eyes. "You are looking for the Kaa. But it is not here. Your journey was waste of time. There's no Kaa here."

Seth's heart skipped a beat as he stared shocked at the old man.

(How does he know?...There's no Kaa? Then…I left Kisara for no reason…)

* * *

Ikana brought the box and a golden comb. She placed the box before Mana and backed away a little. Mana opened the box, gasping at all the jewels inside. "How did you managed? This thing seems quiet heavy to me!" she said while getting out golden earring and a necklace.

"It is my work," smiled Ikana proudly as she watched Kisara tracing the water with her pale hand. "Mistress Kisara, please let me comb your hair now." asked Ikana. Kisara looked at her "It is alright Ikana," said Kisara "As long as you really want to do this. I can do this myself also." but Ikana protested. "I want to do it."

"Well, look what I've found for you!" Mana showed Kisara some of the earring she found some minutes ago, and big golden bracelets. Meanwhile Ikana's gentle and experienced hands stroke Kisara's bright locks quietly, making them shine and glow in the Egypt sun.

* * *

(I have to wait only one more day…) Pharaoh Atemu thought as he looked outside the window. He had some time now, the discussion with his advisors about the Trade relations with Moab was going to take place only in an hour or so. (Kisara and I are getting married tomorrow. That's it, Seth, you can do nothing now. Kisara will be mine forever…)

He paced towards the window, looking outside to the gardens. (Tomorrow…_Finally_…)

* * *

Seth stared at the man with disbelief in his eyes. "What are you saying? Then where is the Kaa I'm looking for?"

The man lowered his eyes, and hesitated. Then he looked at Seth again. "There is something you just don't understand. You don't understand what the Kaa really is. How can you look after it if you don't even know what you are looking for," the man said quietly. "I've seen many Kaa thieves and many other beasts and creature in my long travels. I've seen other earths and other temples. I've seen the world and found great Kaa resources…But they are not the way you think they are…" the man stopped, looking at Seth.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Seth sharply "I've seen Kaa resources too, I know the feeling of power streaming in the body when you find the resource."

But the man interrupted him, continuing the story. Seth's servants silently approached them and got off the horses, listening.

"The real Kaa isn't an object; you can't take it just like this. The Kaa isn't floating in the air for you to take. It is inside, inside your heart, inside people's hearts. I wonder…There are some people with great Kaa, they can do magnificent things using it…And there are some people that don't know how to use their Kaa, but I assure you, everyone has it. Everyone has a Kaa, and the only way to get the Kaa is either to kill the person you wish his power or convince him to give it to you. But only a person who is truly willing to give you his inner Kaa can really help you to increase your power."

Seth just stood there, his heart now pounding like a bell (So the times I've searched for Kaa were just a game, nothing real? I never could find enough, and now I understand the reason…) he shook his head (Kisara…No, Kisara! I-I left you, and now it is too late to save you from the Pharaoh. I haven't found more Kaa, and I'm so late. The wedding is tomorrow…)

"I see you are hesitating…" the old man said "What is more important for you? Now, that you know you shouldn't have gone for this travel, what will you do?"

Seth's eyes returned to look at the man "How do you know so many things about me? How did you know I was searching for Kaa? Who are you?"

"Many difficult questions you are asking me," the old man sighed "But I will try to answer you. I am a traveler, I've seen so many other lands that I've forgotten already where was I born and who I really am. But I know what I need to do. I need to see another places, I need to help the people I meet. I saw you, and you needed a good advice. You left someone important to you back home. The person you left is waiting for you, but also is constantly losing hope. If you want to save that person, you need to hurry up."

Seth turned to his servant. "Which horse can still run fast?" he asked in one short breath. One of his servants handed him the harness of the horse. "I'm going back now, you can stay here and rest and then return back home when the horses are ready. I have to go back. I have to do something I needed to do long ago," said Seth as he jumped on his horse.

He turned to the man "Thank you for opening my eyes. I will never forget you." the man nodded, waving his hand "I wish you good luck."

Seth nodded once, and then navigated his horse into the darkening horizon.

* * *

Kisara felt like Hell broke loose over her. She opened her eyes after having another nightmare about her and Seth. She drowned in the icy water, calling for him, but he never looked back at her. Didn't he care about her anymore? Was their love unreal?

But she had no time to think about it. She was very tired, and the preparations for the wedding were in their peak time.

Ikana brought her some breakfast, and Kisara ate outside in the sun, trying to rest before the real stress of the wedding. Mana appeared right after breakfast, and dragged Kisara to try on the dress again, to make sure everything was just perfect. Then Kisara was brought to the Temple of Ra, where she had to read the prayers of the queen-of-Egypt-to-be. Mahado was the one who read for her and she had to repeat the words he said. When they finished, Mahado smiled at Kisara. He approached her, and put his hand on hers, smiling at her calmly "You did it just fine Kisara, I'm sure Ra is blessing you now. Don't worry, go and get prepared. I believe Mana is helping you." Kisara nodded silently, and left the Temple. Right afterward Atemu got in, and knelt before Ra as Mahado guided his prayers.

Meanwhile, Kisara was brought to the Bath Hall, where Ikana poured liters of aromatic oils on her, cleaning her skin and her hair that she gently combed again. Mana came to help her dress in her wedding attire, and put on her the jewels she chose the previous day. Ikana and Mana were so proud when they looked at Kisara's beauty. She looked marvelous in her attire; her jewels were shining and her hair was lying so gracefully around her gorgeous face. The girls were amazed by her, yet she was worried and somehow sad. Mana noticed that.

"Don't be so worried Kisara, this is your great day. You should be full of smiles," said Mana. Kisara lowered her head (I wish Seth was the one that would marry me today. I wish I was forever his…But…I can't believe this is really happening…Am I really going to marry Atemu? But I don't love him…)

"We have to leave you alone for some time now, Kisara…" said Mana, "But we'll come back to take you to the ceremony. Please try to rest now, the ceremony is going to be really great." with that Mana and Ikana went to their sessions: Ikana had some work in the kitchen, and Mana went to help Mahado get prepared.

* * *

Kisara wandered to the highest floors of Atemu's palace. She had nothing to do, and when she sat quiet on her place she felt suffocated and nervous so she decided to go for a walk in the palace.

She reached the fifth floor, and got on the big roof. The roof was a flat plain area, and she could sit there and watch the view, which she did. Careful not to wrinkle her dress she sat herself on the edge, and let her mind flow.

The first image that appeared in her mind was Seth's. She dreamt about this day, yes, she wished to be married to Seth. But now he's gone, and when he comes back she would be Atemu's wife and he is going to be sent away.

But why? Why was it her? Why did Atemu choose her? Why all her life she had to be ruled and pushed around? Her father made her life miserable. Long years of being Atemu's pet are waiting for her until the day she dies.

She looked at the last rays of a beautiful sunset, and into the few stars and the big full moon that appeared in the deep blue sky. Suddenly she wished to be over, to be dead. The sun disappeared, leaving her in semi dark.

The stress and tension ruled her life for the last few months. She felt sick and tired now. And the fate awaiting her was awful. No, she better die soon…Rest her head and never wake up again…

* * *

Atemu was finally ready. He wore red clock and his traditional jewels. Now he had some time before the wedding, and he was going to breathe some fresh air. He made sure the package Mana gave him was with him. He opened it again and stared to the wonderful necklace that was inside.

He decided to give it to Kisara now. Therefore, he went up the stairs to her room. But when he opened the door she wasn't there. Atemu wasn't very satisfied with that, but he supposed she didn't left the palace. So he went up the stairs searching for her. He didn't find her as easily as he thought he would, and it made him wonder what have happened to her.

He reached the roof stairs, and wondered (Did she really go there? Maybe she wanted to see the landscape. It has to be great outside there. Well, I must find her so I have to try) and with that Atemu went upstairs.

* * *

Kisara looked down from the edge of the palace's roof. She was on great high now (No way I'll live if I jump…) she thought to herself.

(What do I have left? I lost myself long time ago, I lost everything I loved, my home – though it wasn't really so friendly to me, I lost my life – and now I lost Seth, and he was the only one who could encourage me through bad times, he was the one how kissed me and soothed me when I was afraid or tired or depressed. But now he is gone. He…I love you so much Seth, you can't even believe. I'm sorry…I wanted to make you happy, I wanted to be yours forever…But now I can't live with myself anymore…) She paced slowly to the nothingness awaiting her.

Atemu quietly opened the door to the roof, and was frozen on spot when he saw Kisara there, standing on the edge, looking down. She stepped even closer to the abyss downwards. (What the Hell is she doing?) He thought in horror (No, Kisara, you don't get away from me like this!)

One of Kisara's feet was already in the open air. Atemu jumped in place and started to run, crossing the roof in amok. Kisara looked up to the sky (I won't feel anything soon. I love you Seth, goodbye...) She thought, as she let herself fall down, her arms crossed on her chest, her eyes closed, waiting the doom.

* * *

Malik: Ooh, it is getting quite interesting FAB! Are you continuing?

FAB: This is it for now. Now, my dear ANGST readers…What do you think? Should I continue the story?

Malik: So what happened to Kisara? I wanna know! Tell me! Tell me now!

FAB: Sorry, wait for next chapter to find out!

Malik: Yeah, and please don't forget to **Review** people, because FAB is in quiet depression lately. That's why FAB's writing stupid stuff!

FAB: What do you mean "Stupid Stuff?" Go to Hell, Malik!

Malik: (evil smirk) :Z

FAB: Get that smirk off your face this instant! Well, goodbye dear readers, please review me if you have some spare time, and have great time reading FICs!

Updating as soon as possible!---


	11. Last Call

_**Previous time on "Through The Shadows": **_

The man looked Seth straight in the eyes. "You are looking for the Kaa. But it is not here. Your journey was waste of time. There's no Kaa here."

Seth's heart skipped a beat as he stared shocked at the old man.

(How does he know about me?...There's no Kaa? Then…I left Kisara for no reason…)

* * *

"Don't be so worried Kisara, this is your great day. You should be full of smiles," said Mana. Kisara lowered her head (I wish Seth was the one that would marry me today. I wish I was forever his…But…I can't believe this is really happening…Am I really going to marry Atemu? But I don't love him…)

* * *

Seth turned to his servant. "Which horse can still run fast?" he asked in one short breath. One of his servants handed him the harness of the horse. "I'm going back now, you can stay here and rest - then return back home when the horses are ready. I have to go back. I have to do something I needed to do long ago," said Seth as he jumped on his horse. 

He turned to the man "Thank you for opening my eyes. I will never forget you." the man nodded, waving his hand "I wish you good luck."

Seth nodded once, and then navigated his horse into the darkening horizon.

* * *

Kisara paced slowly to the nothingness awaiting her. 

Atemu quietly opened the door to the roof, and was frozen on spot when he saw Kisara there, standing on the edge, looking down. She stepped even closer to the abyss downwards. (What the Hell is she doing?) He thought in horror (No, Kisara, you don't get away from me like this!)

One of Kisara's feet was already in the open air. Atemu jumped in place and started to run, crossing the roof in amok. Kisara looked up to the sky (I won't feel anything soon. I love you Seth, and I'm so sorry…Goodbye...) She thought, as she let herself fall down, her arms crossed on her chest, her eyes closed, waiting the cold death reach her.

_()O()O()O()_

FAB: Hello my dear ANGST readers…Sorry to spoil the ANGST moment, but the order has to be kept here! So, some regular announcements:

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Yet I do own the crooked sketch of Yami/Atemu with thick red X all over his face I drew last week! _**

Malik: But we won't discuss your unsuccessful drawing here FAB!

FAB: Definitely! Let's continue!

**Reviews:** Yeah, our only weak spot…Look, I thought the last chapter will make some people express themselves, because the REAL ANGST begins right now but…Guess I was wrong…I don't know what to think, but that's OK. _If thinking were a job, I would be fired this instant…_

But I expect someone to be kind enough to review me this time…

_Always remember: It takes one second to review, but it can change someone's entire day! _

**_Chapters:_** OK, begin the countdown! Two more chapters (including this one) to the end of the story!

Malik: OK, now?

FAB: Yes my dear. Right now!

Malik: Me! Me! On with chapter 11!

_**Through The Shadows – Chapter 11 – Last Call **_

Priest Seth rode as fast as his poor horse could, but the animal was slowing and slowing. Finally the pace was too slow, and Seth's hope was turning into gloom and despair. (I shouldn't have left her there…For no real reason as it appears to me now. The Kaa isn't something I can take into my hands. It is pure energy, the energy of life. Only if I kill a person I can get his Kaa, and I'm not going to do this. I have to save Kisara…Ah, could this damn horse move quicker? I need to get there as fast as I can…) But as the sun was setting down Seth slowly realized his mission was just impossible. He needed three or maybe four days to reach the Pharaoh's palace – if his horse could ride fast enough without stopping.

Seth got down finally, leaving the tired animal alone. He looked to the horizon in despair…(Atemu is going to force her marry him…He is cruel enough to do something like this…What can I do? How can I prevent this? I need to be there…I need to be there, but I can't get there on time…) And as the helplessness was getting him, Seth suddenly felt something strange…Why his heart hurt so much?

(Kisara…) He thought (Something must have happened to her…I feel she isn't alright…But…) and again the pain throbbed through him.

(Kisara…) Again he felt her among the confusion and pain that battled inside his heart. "Kisara!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the shadows "Kisara! I won't let this happen to you!" he closed his eyes in concentration.

(Oh the great Ra…) he felt slight breeze on his face, and opened his eyes to see the sands around him raising and curling up in the air. Suddenly, he felt a great power arising…

"It is…" he whispered, recognizing the creature that appeared in front of him in the heart of the sandstorm "The Sand Dragon! But how…?" Seth felt this power beating inside his heart. (My Kaa?)

The Sand Dragon knelt beside Seth, reaching out its great left wing for Seth to climb on. Seth rushed ahead, and climbed up to the beast's back, where he could sit more comfortably and safe. "I need to get to the Pharaoh's palace. Please hurry up," he said, his voice steady, not letting out his confusion and slight doubtfulness.

But The Sand Dragon immediately obeyed, stretching out his great wings, and it rose into the evening air, cold wind blowing into Seth's face as the beast took off into the starz. They flew into the eternity of the ancient world. The flight was fast and smooth, but Seth was still worried. The pain in his heart was still there, and he felt that something really bad happened to Kisara. (Kisara, my love, please hold on…I'm coming to save you…I won't ever leave you again...)

* * *

Kisara felt the death reaching her, pulling its dark, cold arms to grab her into the nothingness. She felt the wind cutting her skin like razors, she closed her eyes and concentrated only on Seth. (I want him to be the last thing on my mind…I want him to be the only thing I ever know…) 

Atemu ran as fast as he could (No, Kisara…You are not getting away from me like this…NEVER!) he saw her falling down, and rushed to the edge of the roof (Please Ra, don't let her do this…)

(Seth…I love you…Now and forever…) Kisara knew the end was so close. The death used gravity's hands to pull her ankles into the abyss.

Yet Kisara never hit the ground.

Two strong arms grasped her hands, and pulled her back up forcefully. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt the arms wrapping protectively around her waist and back.

"Kisara…Kisara…What the hell did you think? What were you doing?"

Kisara opened her eyes, to stare into Atemu purple ones. His eyes held so many mixed emotions: fear, anger, pain…And was it relief?

She breathed hard, looking around her to see them both on the roof, far from the edge of it, on safe ground again. Her mind was just black void of gloom, she couldn't think about anything right now, she could just feel herself being dragged to the middle of the roof by the still worried Pharaoh, there he sat down, pulling her to sit in his lap, his arms still around her.

"Kisara…How could you? I was so worried about you, when I didn't find you downstairs…" he felt her trembling in his arms, her eyes filling with tears again. He felt uneasy himself (If I hadn't saved her, she would have probably…) but he couldn't let himself think about Kisara, lying dead on the plain beneath the palace…(I'll never let you do this, Kisara…)

"Don't cry now, Kisara, everything is alright," he said, his hand caressing her cheeks trying to calm her down "Everything is fine now…But still, promise me you won't do this anymore…"

Kisara didn't say anything, she just gulped and stared into his eyes, speechless. (Does he care so much about me?) Atemu looked demandingly into her eyes "Say it, Kisara, say you'll never do this again, you'll never try to get away from me. Say you are willing to marry me today."

Kisara let out long, sharp breath, and looked at Atemu. "Say it." he commanded, his grip tightening around her.

"I-I…I never…" she whispered as he nodded slightly "I won't do this again." Atemu smiled lightly and said "That's good. Now, the ceremony of our wedding begins soon, and I have something important to give you."

He reached out and pulled the package Mana gave him the other day. "There is something I want you to wear now, Kisara," he handed her the package, and watched as she slowly opened it, glaring at the wonderful necklace inside of it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Atemu as he drew it out of the package "Let me put this on you, please." Kisara turned her head and let Atemu place the necklace on her neck and knot the golden stripes. She turned around when he was done, looking down on the special jewel. It was the millennium necklace, with the eye figure on it, and it looked very beautiful on her.

(Perfect…) thought Atemu as he smiled warmly at Kisara "It looks great on you. You look pure beautiful in it." he kissed her cheek lightly. Kisara lowered her head slightly as he slowly made his way back up to his feet, helping Kisara to get up with him. "Let's go, Kisara, the people are waiting for us, and Mahado is waiting also. We need to go now." He took her hand into his one, and started to move to the stairs to get down. Kisara went after him, touching her new necklace. She had to thank Atemu for giving her a thing like this, so as they stood in the semi darkness of the stairs to the fourth floor she silently said to him "Thank you for the necklace, your majesty."

Atemu stared at her again, and smiled sadly as he remembered another incident like this in the past. "No, Kisara," he said patiently "You should call me just Atemu." Kisara's eyes looked away down from his, so he touched her cheek to make her gaze return to his eyes "Say my name now." he told her quietly.

Kisara looked at him straight in the eye (What does it matter now? I feel nothing is left inside me, now that even death turned away from me. I guess I have no choice now.) "Atemu," she said quietly, and she felt his smile widening in the shadows "Yes, it's more like this," he said, as he walked downstairs again, pulling her behind him.

* * *

Mana looked at Kisara pacing along with Atemu from her place near Mahado in the gates of Ra Temple. Kisara was, without a single doubt, the most beautiful woman in Egypt, and she looked amazing in her wedding attire and her jewels – including the millennium necklace Mana gave the Pharaoh for her. 

Many people came to see their new queen, and they stood beside the road Atemu and Kisara were walking on, bowing and calling Atemu's name, admiring Kisara beauty, whispering prayers and blessing for the royal couple, getting closer to place flowers on the road they walked on.

Finally, they reached the gates of Ra's Temple, and stood there, turning to face the people, who were still bowing before the Pharaoh and his queen.

The sky was dark, and stars shone so brightly up above. Kisara looked up, praying silently to herself. (The great Ra up above…Please save Seth…Let him live quietly, let him live in peace. I won't see him anymore, but I wish him the best.) As she was thinking about Seth, something roared up in the sky. She felt warm winds blowing in her face, and sand was landing on the road she and Atemu walked on.

Screams and shouts were heard from the people around the temple, Kisara saw great sands landing down, curling up and building in the air. Suddenly, tall creature appeared in front of them. It was The Sand Dragon, the mythical beast. People started running everywhere as the Dragon fell apart, covering the area with sand and dust. (What is it? I never saw something like this…)

But a shadowed figure was standing in the middle of the sandstorm. Something glowed in the dark…(A Millennium item?) thought Atemu. The figure started to pace forwards, and got out of the sand screen.

Kisara's heart skipped a beat as small whimper of recognition escaped her mouth. Suddenly, the silence ruled the yard of the temple.

Kisara stepped forward slowly, her eyes full of disbelief, and only her voice rang through the shadows of the night "Seth?"

* * *

Atemu place a rough hand on Kisara's shoulder. She looked only at Seth, her heart beating faster than ever. Meanwhile, the guard of the Pharaoh's palace appeared on in the yard, holding their weapons and ready for any order that would come. Atemu eyed Seth with hatred. 

"So you came back," he said quietly, walking towards Seth slowly, bypassing the shocked Kisara "After what you did you have no right to appear here."

"I'm not going away," said Seth quietly "Unless Kisara is coming with me."

"Kisara is mine," answered Atemu rapidly "You have no rights over her. I'm the Pharaoh, and that means everything in my Kingdom is mine." He turned around to look at Kisara "Kisara loves me. You abandoned her when you left, and now you are going to leave again. I forbid you to appear here again. Now go away!"

Seth waved his millennium rod. "I came here to take the final challenge against you. Prove me you have the right to claim Kisara." Atemu's evil smirk only widened "You want to play the _Shadow Game_? You don't stand a chance against me!" and Pharaoh Atemu let out evil laugh.

Seth looked at him, the anger burning in his eyes again "You will play against me. The winner takes everything. I'm ready to play against you."

The expression on Atemu face was pure wicked amusement. "That's interesting. I'll play – and when I win I'm going to expel your soul to the _Shadow Realm_. You won't ever bother us again!"

"NO!" shouted Kisara "No, Seth! Don't do this! Please, you…" she started running towards them, but Atemu's voice stopped her "Stay there, Kisara! Don't get close to him!"

She stopped of a second, but then she ran again "Seth!" she called.

Atemu's patience passed its limit, and he ordered his guard "GET HER! NOW!"

Shortly after, the guard grabbed Kisara's arms painfully, stopping her. She tried to get away, but they forced her to go back with them "Seth!" she screamed "Don't do this, I love you…I can't let this happen! Seth!" but again Atemu's voice was heard "Take her away from here right now. Calm her down!" Kisara was so concentrated in yelling and getting away, she didn't get what Atemu was saying. And when she finally understood the meaning of his words, she felt something on her face, and the heavy smell took over her again…

/"It is just a strange reaction to that medicine. She will be alright. There are some people that are reacting strangely to the medicine. Despite this happens very rarely. It seems she is one of them. You mustn't let her smell the medicine more, your majesty."/

Kisara's sight was filled with shadows and dim silhouettes as the pain crawled into her head, and she fainted.

* * *

"I'll make you pay for this, Atemu." said Seth "You are going to pay for causing Kisara this pain. You know she is allergic to this damn medicine of yours. Your cruelty has no limits." 

"I'd advise you to concentrate on this Game, because it is your last minutes Seth." mocked him Atemu "I assure you that you are the one that is going to pay for trying to take Kisara from me."

The field before the yard was already filled by the stone that held the monsters' spirits and some of the priests.

"Now Seth," said Atemu raising his pyramid "Let the shadow game begin…"

* * *

"Mahado, now what we are going to do?" asked Mana with tears in her eyes. "There's nothing we can do Mana, we just have to let them duel. There's no other way they can solve this problem without killing. I think the game can solve this and teach Seth a lesson he will always remember." 

"But – what if the Pharaoh…" said Mana, but Mahado cut her short "No, Mana. Do you really think the Pharaoh can lose? He is way stronger than Seth. He is going to win, and Kisara will marry him…By the way, I think you should go there and check if she is alright." suggested Mahado.

"I heard she can't take this medicine because it has bad effects on her. I have to check if she is alright." Mana said and ran into the temple, where the guards took poor unconscious Kisara.

She ran through the hall, until she found the room Kisara was in. She was lying on the bed, hardly breathing. Her necklace was gleaming and shining in the semi dark. The guards weren't happy to let Mana enter the room "I have to see her! Don't you understand she's not well? Do you want her to suffer like this? I am the priestess Mana, and I was sent here to help her! Now let me in!"

When she finally got into the room, she saw Ikana in the corner trying to prepare some of her tea. "Let me help you," Mana said as she approached the servant girl. Ikana's eyes were filled with tears "Thank you, mistress Mana." Ikana poured some cold water into a bawl, and soaked a cloth in it. Then she placed the cloth over Kisara's forehead. "Her fever is rising. She will be sick again from this medicine."

Mana prepared the tea "We don't have warm water here?" Ikana shook her head "No, I think not."

Kisara moved slightly, her face full of pain "Seth…" she whispered.

"It is worst than the other time," said Ikana in fear as Kisara's hands grabbed the blanket she was lying on "I don't know what to do…She's in so much pain now…"

Mana stared helplessly at Ikana and didn't find words that could console the poor girl. That was the first time she hadn't been sure things were going to end up fine.

* * *

"Losing points already? You are even weaker than I thought you are! What are you going to do to win over, Seth?" said Atemu as his Light Soldier whipped Seth's Saint Shield from the yard. The stone was glowing in front of him. 

"My Kaa is strong enough. I have what I need, and I'm going to smash you down Atemu. I play my Ox Warrior in attack mode! Destroy his Light Soldier now!" called Seth, as Atemu's monster disappeared with some of his lifepoints.

"Nice try, Seth. Nice try. I call my Celtic Warrior to the field!" the stone was moved under Atemu "Now watch and learn! I use the trap known as The Black Hole! It diminishes the attack points of your monsters! And now I'm going to get you down! Celtic Warrior, attack!"

* * *

Kisara's necklace glowed, allowing her wander through the shadows of the times, to Seth's and Atemu's battle. 

(Can I really see it? I see them playing the game of Shadows…But is it a mere dream? Is it real?) Kisara thought as she watched Seth losing his monster. (Oh no…)

"I use my trap card Change of Heart! Now I can sacrifice your monsters!" called Seth "I call my Sand Dragon to the field!" exclaimed Seth, as the mythical dragon appeared in front of him.

Atemu laughed, his voice cold and evil. "That's it? That's your last move? This helpless dragon can't help you now! I play my Dark Magician in attack mode…" Atemu looked at the stone placed beneath him "That's it Seth. You lost to me. In a minute you will be nothing more than a memory."

The desperation grew inside Seth's eyes. Kisara looked at him (He can't lose this time! His soul will be sealed in the _Shadow Realm_ forever! I have to do something! I have to save him!)

"Dark Magician, attack!" called Atemu, the Sand Dragon disappeared and Seth was waiting the blow to take the rest of his lifepoints, his hand covering his eyes from the lights in the field. Atemu laughed again.

(I can't let that happen! Seth!) Kisara moved, pain immediately shot through her body, her eyes opened to see Ikana leaning over her.

"Mistress Kisara…" she heard a whisper, but her head was filled with the pain again. She suffocated, fighting for air, her hands grabbing her head and her eyes shot close again. And then, she couldn't struggle anymore. She fell down, into the total blackness.

* * *

FAB: OK, dear ANGST readers…What do you think? 

Malik: Did you like this chapter? Should FAB continue?

FAB: (sweatdrop) Well Malik…I think I just have to…

Malik: So read and – most important **_REVIEW!_** FAB says it helps!

FAB: Thank you very much! Enjoy reading FICs and have a great time!

Malik: See ya!


	12. The Fate of Blue Eyes

_**Through The Shadows – Final Chapter 12 – The Fate Of Blue Eyes **_

FAB: Hello my dear ANGST readers! This is the moment you've all waited for! The last chapter of _Through The Shadows! _

Malik: Finally FAB is going to leave poor Kisara and Seth alone…

FAB: Yeah, guess so…So this is our last chapter of this story…And I guess I still need to say the Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN YGO . com_**

I won't do the long introduction this time, just continue the story…Malik, please say your favorite phrase and we'll go!

Malik: Thanks FAB. On with chapter 12!

_**Chapter 12 – The Fate Of Blue Eyes**_

Atemu eyed Seth evilly. "You are going to lose it all Seth. You should have run away when you could do it. Now I won't show any pity for you. You can go to Hell." Seth looked at Atemu with pure hatred in his eyes "If I were you, I would rather play than mock the rival. My powers have grown since my last duel against you, so I call my Ryou-Ki-Shin to the field, and I play it defense mode!" said Seth quietly (I need to reinforce my defense. If I don't, his Celtic Warrior is going to crash me right to Hell. Now I need to choose a monster, and I need a good one…Or else…)

Atemu looked at the field (There's no way he can win this duel. He doesn't have the right monsters to overtake mine, and he is playing his best creatures against me right now, so when I place _my_ best monsters he will be helpless…Just wait Seth…) "Now my turn?" said Atemu, his tone bored and calm "I see you did nothing, your pathetic monster is nothing to me! You'll pay for trying to take Kisara! She'll never be yours, I promise you this!"

Seth closed his eyes and said "You can wish that. Ra will judge us eventually. But I know you aren't afraid. You think you are a god yourself, always floating above us all," Seth opened his eyes "But I know the truth. I know who you are…I saw it with my eyes. While you and I are living in our palaces, eating the best food of this land and sleeping under our roofs, innocent people are suffering…They are being Killed, Atemu…Their villages burn in the flames of your useless wars, their children are murdered in front of their tormented eyes…You never saw hopelessness and helplessness before…" Seth turned slightly, glancing at the Pharaoh "What can you understand? Kisara never loved you, no, she is mine. I met her in the darkest day of my life, and she was my only light through the shadows of the gloom I lived. My eyes saw so much sorrow, and her smile purified my soul. I was with her through the troubles and the worries of our lives…" Seth expression softened when he talked about Kisara. Atemu listened to the speech, his eyes locked on Seth.

"She was in your palace for the last three months, and you saw her withering in front of you. You couldn't understand her, you didn't care about her feelings. She isn't a person for you, Atemu, she is just another slave, just another item. But Kisara is alive, she has her feelings, and as long as I can fight for her freedom and her safety, this is what I'm going to do! I'm going to fight for her, because I love her! And I will never give up!" said Seth, determination gleaming in his eyes.

Atemu looked at him, and blinks of disbelief and evilness appeared in his eyes.

* * *

"Mistress Kisara!" screamed Ikana as she saw the white haired girl falling dead on the bed. Mana approached her "What happened?" she asked in horror.

"I'm not sure," said Ikana "But something isn't right…She…She isn't breathing…" Mana panicked, taking Kisara's hand into her one "She is so cold…Kisara, please…Hold on…" Mana rubbed her arm, trying to warm her. She closed her eyes, whispering a prayer for Kisara to get better, to stay alive.

The silence was complete, and suddenly Ikana spoke "Can you hear this, mistress Mana?"

Mana turned to her, holding Kisara's arm "What?" she asked in slight confusion, still praying Kisara wouldn't die. "I heard…I think it is high priest Seth…His voice is reaching our room…"

Mana listened carefully, mumbling the prayer…It was right, Seth's voice made his way through the darkened corridors of the temple to the room Kisara was lying in, and echoed, his words clear and firm.

…"…But Kisara is alive, she has her feelings, and as long as I can fight for her freedom and her safety, this is what I'm going to do! I'm going to fight for her, because I love her! And I will never give up!"…

Something happened to Kisara after Seth's statement. Mana felt her pulse regaining its steady pace, becoming stronger and she fought to breathe again, moving slightly.

"I…I can't believe…" tears shone in Mana's eyes as she lifted Kisara's body slightly "She is breathing again…His voice brought her back…" Ikana was already crying, but now she rushed to bring some of her tea to Mana "We need to give her this," she said through her tears. Mana took the cup and sat Kisara up with some help from Ikana, and then she helped poor Kisara to drink the cold liquid.

"High priest Seth loves mistress Kisara, right?" asked Ikana suddenly. Mana looked up at her "Yes," she said firmly "He loves her. Now I believe he truly loves her."

Kisara whimpered lightly as the cold tea relieved the burn inside her. Still her mind was focused on one thing (Seth…I can't let you lose your soul…I love you…)

* * *

"Your speech was so exciting, Seth," mocked Atemu "You are the one that don't understand. When I was crowned as Pharaoh, my country was broken, and the evil ruled everywhere…The darkness threw its arms of demolition around my land. I needed to fight, and I did it though I was just a child. I defeated the armies of Egypt's enemies, I brought a time of peace and calm. Now the villages are growing, the fields are fertile; Egypt became the most powerful empire on earth. It wasn't so easy. It was never easy for me. I knew times of fear and hopelessness myself. But I was the one who dared confront the gods, I was the one who changed the fate of Egypt forever. I don't deny what people suffered and are still suffering, but it's not like I always lived the perfect life as you are presenting this. Yet I am the Pharaoh, and I've proved nothing can stand in my way. Not even you, Seth. I saw Kisara and I fell in love with her. She is the most beautiful girl on earth, and she is mine. She is mine because so decided the gods you are bowing before and praying to. They want her to be the queen of Egypt, to be mine. You can't change that Seth, and I won't allow you take her away from me. I'm not losing this game, because I'm playing now so the gods can judge me, after all I did for them and for my country." said Atemu "Now my Celtic Warrior! Attack this useless beast of his and send it into the shadows!"

"Not so fast! I play my trap stone! Your warrior loses half of his attack points, so now I can switch my monster to attack mode and attack myself!" called Seth.

"I play trap stone of my own! The Mirror Power will return your attack to your monster! Now it lost its points in return! It is much weaker than my Celtic Warrior, so I attack you again!" Atemu said as he activated his stone. Seth could do nothing more, and his monster was destroyed.

"You are lost Seth! Nothing can save you from this one! I play the Guarding Of The Storm! My monster will take your life points the minute your turn is over, so make you pathetic move! You are going to lose now or later!"

(I must think about something right now, or I'm going to lose the battle…) thought Seth as he looked at his stones, trying to decide what he was going to play next.

* * *

Kisara blinked several times, looking around her. Atemu's voice reached the room, "Celtic Warrior, attack Seth's useless monster now!"

His voice caused Kisara to move, and push roughly Ikana's hands "What? Seth!" she shouted, although her voice was weak and tired. Mana leant over her, trying to calm her down "Kisara, lie down right now. You mustn't do anything in your condition. Please lie down and drink this tea…"

"I-I…Seth is in trouble…" whispered Kisara, again struggling to get up. "Mistress Kisara, you can't help him now…Just stay here, please…" begged Ikana as she poured some more liquid into the cup "Mistress Mana, I prepared more…"

Mana took the cup and placed it in Kisara's hand "Drink this Kisara, you will feel better…" Kisara silently obeyed, drinking the tea and listening to the voices of Atemu and Seth from the battle somewhere nearby.

"You are lost Seth! Nothing can save you from this one! I play the Guarding Of The Storm! My monster will take your life points the minute your turn is over, so make you pathetic move! You are going to lose now or later!"

Kisara jerked up when she heard this "No…" she said, her expression pure horror "No…I must help Seth…" Mana looked at her "Kisara, you have to stay calm…" she paced towards the door, and called the guard who stood there "Can't you close the doors to this wing of the temple? Those horrible sounds and shouts are disturbing mistress Kisara…Now go and close the door, immediately!" ordered Mana.

"NO!" yelled Kisara from her place. She got up on her legs, letting the cup fall down on the floor "No, I have to do this…"

Mana turned to face the angered Kisara, shaking on her weak legs "Kisara, now lie down and try to sleep. You are losing control over yourself every minute. You have to think about your health. Now do as I said, lie down…"

Kisara shook her head stubbornly and stepped forwards "I'm going to see Seth now." she said quietly, her voice low and dangerous. Mana looked at kisara, and was surprised to see strange things happen to her. Her hair was fluttering around her, although there was no wind in the halls of the temple, and her eyes were shining with blue aura, making her look different and frightening.

Ikana's tears run freely on her cheeks "Mistress Kisara…What is it with you?" she whispered while Kisara was making her way towards the door, her legs hardly carrying her on. Mana moved from her way, scared and confused, and let her get out. The guard who stand near the doors cried out in surprise when he saw her in her current state. He threw his weapon and ran down the hall, screaming. Kisara closed her eyes, the blue light shining through her eyelids, and listened.

"I play this stone face down, and I call my Sky Dragon to the field!" said Seth as the stones were placed as he ordered. The Sky Dragon was strong, and Seth knew this was his chance "Sky Dragon! Attack his Celtic Warrior now!" said Seth.

Kisara heard him calling, so she started walking towards the voices, with Mana and Ikana following her silently.

"What happened to mistress Kisara?" whispered Ikana, too frightened to talk more loudly. "I'm not so sure, Ikana…" said Mana, still trying to understand "But I think her Kaa is showing…I never knew she held so much lethal Kaa in her fragile body…I hope she calms down soon, or…The Kaa is going to destroy her from within…" Ikana place her hand over her mouth, shocked.

* * *

"There's nothing you can do now, Seth. I call the Karibuh brothers to the field, and now I use my Fusion stone to fuse them all together and I'm attacking your Sky Dragon!" the Sky dragon lost some points, but was still in the game.

"Now what?" asked Seth. "My turn isn't over yet." said Atemu "Now that your dragon is weaker than my Guardian, I attack you again…" Seth's monster was destroyed, and his lifepoints were almost over.

Atemu laughed "Soon Seth, you are going to be expelled forever to the _Shadow Realm_! This is your last turn…"

* * *

Finally Kisara saw them, standing in the middle of the shadows and playing this game over her. She walked as fast as she could, falling on the second step. Her eyes were lit blue again, and she grabbed the floor, crawling toward Seth.

"She is going to kill herself," whimpered Ikana, and Mana ran and knelt by Kisara, placing a hand over her back "Kisara, that's enough, please let me help you." Kisara took Mana's hand, and let her pull her up, her eyes still glowing. "I can go by myself," she whispered, and walked once again, stumbling.

"Kisara, please wait. What are you about to do?" Mana supported her slightly, stopping her "You want to see the duel? Then watch it from here, don't get any closer to them!" said Mana and held Kisara in her place.

Kisara could see Seth. (It's…It's just like in that dream I had…Now Seth is going to call his Sand Dragon, but it won't save him…I have to save him…What can I do?) Her heart beat so fast inside her chest, her blue eyes shining with their new, blue halo.

"I use my trap card Change of Heart! Now I can sacrifice your monsters!" called Seth "I call my Sand Dragon to the field!" he exclaimed, as the mythical dragon appeared in front of him.

Kisara felt her heart sinking (Oh no…He played this move again! He is going to lose the duel! I have to stop it!) "Leave me alone!" she said to Mana "I have to do something…He is going to lose it, I have to help him." Mana was scared when she felt the heat blazing inside Kisara and spreading all over her body.

(If I don't let her go, she will explode right here in my arms. I have to let her…) thought Mana as she removed her arms and allowed Kisara to move towards Seth.

Atemu laughed, his voice cold and evil. "That's it? That's your last move? This helpless miserable dragon can't help you now! I play my Dark Magician in attack mode…" Atemu looked at the stone placed beneath him "That's it Seth. You lost to me. In a minute you will be nothing more than a memory."

"No…" whispered Kisara as she was progressing towards the rivals "Please no…"

The desperation grew inside Seth's eyes. (I have nothing to do, just to wait my inevitable end…Kisara…I'm sorry…)

"Dark Magician, attack!" called Atemu, Seth could do nothing now. (Kisara…) he closed his eyes, breathing for the last time of his life (I love you…)

Atemu laughed once again.

* * *

"No! SETH!" screamed Kisara, and she started to run. Atemu looked to his back, he saw the girl running toward the field, in the direction of Seth. Something fell from her neck when she bypassed Atemu; it was the millennium necklace.

"Kisara!" Atemu yelled "Don't get close to him!" but she wouldn't listen. Seth opened his eyes in horror "Kisara!" he shouted, when he saw her "Kisara! Stay there!"

However she never stopped. The ray of Atemu's attack destroyed the Sand Dragon, pieces of sand and magic falling on her desperate way to Seth. But the ray didn't stop there – it headed toward him, in order to destroy him!

Kisara ran as fast as she could, her eyes shining even stronger, her tired feet couldn't carry her so she jumped into the air, and although no one could see it, two great white wings were opened behind her back, catching the waves of air and helping her cross the field. She landed in front of Seth, her arms stretched to her sides, her face determined. Atemu couldn't stop the attack anymore.

The field was filled with bright white light, as two voices screamed her name.

* * *

Seth rushed toward her, leaning down and taking her body into his arms. She opened her eyes, tiredly looking at him.

"Seth…" she whispered, making huge effort to place her hand on his cheek "You…You are fine…You are here…"

"Kisara…Kisara…" he brought her to him, her body limp in his arms as she fought to keep her eyes open "Why? Why did you do this?"

"I love you, Seth…I missed you so much when you were gone…" she said, looking at him with calm smile on her lips.

He kissed her forehead lightly, letting her lean into his chest "I'm sorry I left you…I never meant it…I never wanted to leave you…I never abandoned you, my Kisara…" she smiled again, her eyes slowly closing "I know…" she whispered.

"Please…No, Kisara…Don't close your eyes, please stay with me…I love you, I love you so much…" Kisara opened her eyes "I love you too Seth, but don't…" she paused to breathe "Forget you are still playing…"

Seth held her close to him, looking at Atemu, who picked up the millennium necklace that fell near him. He wanted to run and check how Kisara was, but couldn't because of the duel. If he left his place, the game would be over and both Seth and he were going to be expelled to the _Shadow Realm_.

Kisara looked up at Seth "Do you remember," she whispered "You always helped me when I was in troubles…You always knew how to cheer me up…I want to help you too…I want to give you everything I have…" her eyes glowed blue again, and her body started to tense in his arms, small waves of energy flowing into the air around her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he yelled at her, yet she just smiled "I want to help you Seth…Promise me you'll win…" she let out the sentence in a cry, when her body was overfilled with pure power…and suddenly Seth remembered – what the old man that told him about the Kaa…

/"Everyone has a Kaa, and the only way to get the Kaa is either to kill the person you wish his power or convince him to give it to you. But only a person who is truly willing to give you his inner Kaa can really help you to increase your power."/

(Kisara wants to give me the power within her…But…But! It will kill her!)

"No Kisara, you can't! Please! Don't do this! I love you, I don't want to lose you again! Kisara, listen to me! You mustn't do this!" yelled Seth, holding her tight to him. Her body was so fragile, energy was drifting from her faster and faster…

Atemu looked at the empty stone tablet in front of Seth…A figure appeared on the tablet…It was… (It can't be…The Blue Eyes White Dragon!) thought Atemu (But how? And why Kisara's body is glowing in white?…Hold on! She is losing her Kaa! She is willingly giving her Kaa to Seth!)

"Kisara!" Atemu's voice echoed through the shadows of the game "Kisara, don't do this! You…You are going to die…"

* * *

Seth looked at the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the tablet, then at Kisara. She was hardly alive by now, and he could do nothing to save her. The mighty dragon started to get his physical form, appearing on the field, white light surrounding him.

"You'll win Seth…You will be safe…" she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Kisara, Kisara, Kisara!" called Seth, looking at her eyes slowly closing, she almost wasn't breathing anymore, yet she managed to let out "Please live Seth…I-I love you…" then she closed her eyes, falling limp and silent inside Seth's arms.

"No!" screamed Seth in fear and frustration "No!"

"Kisara!" called Atemu from his place. Mana and Ikana were frozen, tears streaming on their faces, Ikana crying out loud and Mana just too shocked to move or speak.

The White Dragon on the field regained its power, and Seth looked up at him, seeing Kisara in the dragon's graceful form.

"White Lightening!" her voice echoed through his head "Win this duel!"

"Kisara…" whispered Seth "White lightening!" he ordered the beast in front of him quietly.

The blow erased Atemu's Dark magician, but still he got some lifepoints to keep him on the field. He didn't move when the White Dragon attacked…He didn't move at all…He just stared at the millennium necklace (Kisara…you sacrificed yourself for Seth…You…You always loved him, and not me…I'm sorry for what I've done to you…I broke your heart…)

* * *

"No!" screamed Ikana.

"What are you doing?" asked Mana, shocked even more.

Ikana rushed forwards, jumping into the field, waving her hands "Stop this game right now! It isn't going to help us anymore! You mustn't continue!" she stood in the middle of the field, holding her hands up in the air "I won't let more death come to us now! Stop this game, or kill me first! Open your eyes and see how much destruction you've already caused! Now Stop this! You have to realize this game you are playing now is for nothing!"

(She is right…) thought Seth, his hands caressing Kisara's cold cheek (Nothing can help her now…Nothing can bring her back…)

Atemu finally took his pyramid. (She's right…Everything is over now…) he held the millennium item, and called the shadows back to the nothingness they came from. Then he crossed the field, bypassing Ikana. She bowed her head so he wouldn't see her eyes.

Seth let his tears fall on Kisara's dead face. He didn't even noticed Atemu approaching him until the Pharaoh put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" he said, a tear rolling from his purple eyes also "She loved you, and I broke her heart when I forced her stay with me…I am…So sorry…"

Seth got up, with Kisara still in his arms. He looked at Atemu, but said nothing. Slowly he paced, holding Kisara to him, getting up the stairs into the most sacred place in the temple.

He was alone there. He placed Kisara before the golden Ra, and kissed her on her cold lips for the last time.

"Kisara…" he said her name "You…You gave me your Kaa…You saved me…You did this all just for me…" he looked up at the sky, breathing the cold air of the evening (Mighty Ra, I ask you to take this girl to your sun temple in the eternity…Please, take care of her…Until the day our souls reunite again…)

Kisara's body started to glow…light golden arms took her into an embrace, as Seth saw the god Ra taking the girl. Seth lost his breath, as he fell into the floor before Ra.

()I will do this…() he heard the voice from heaven ()She'll be forever yours…() and afterwards, Seth saw him taking up Kisara, and flying far into the sky…Into the starz…

Something appeared up in the sky…Was it? It was Kisara! Her form was forever painted into the sky, so she would be always with Seth. Forevermore.

* * *

FAB: That was the end of my FIC "Through The Shadows…"

Malik: You made it so sad…

FAB: Yeah, I did…Well, I want to remind you few things, dear readers…

First of all, I hope you liked this FIC. I know this isn't matching the story of the series, but what are FICs for?

Secondly, this is your last chance to **REVIEW** the FIC, and tell me what you think about it.

Malik: Please **REVIEW**! It is the end, and FAB really needs to know what to do with the next FIC…

FAB: Thank you Malik, and I want to thank personally everyone who reviewed me during this story! You helped me so much! Thank you again!

Thirdly, I'm planning another YGO FIC, it is named **_"Master Of Puppets"_** and I'm writing it as soon as I can! So look for it!

Malik: That's it for now…Goodbye from here!

FAB: I think Malik is right…_I want to wish you great time reading, and See you in my next FIC, "Master Of Puppets!" Goodbye! _

_**THE END.**_


End file.
